


Auror O'Connor and the Falcon

by Martin_Bajar



Series: Auror in Training (Worktitle) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Bajar/pseuds/Martin_Bajar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in this work, I'm starting to deviate from canon</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1995 - 1996

**Author's Note:**

> in this work, I'm starting to deviate from canon

**Ian**

 

“Where exactly is this wand shop?” Ian asked Fiona, after having been accepted into the Auror Academy, they had been told to buy themselves a custom made wand. Most people never stopped using a wand bought from a shelf, but aurors couldn’t take that chance. However compatible your wand, a custom wand would always be better.

 

“Just a bit farther”, Fiona replied, “I almost forgot your wand isn’t from Ollivander.”

 

“It’s a Byrne wand”, Ian agreed, “but miss Moira Byrne told me it would be best to get my custom wand from Ollivander.”

  


They entered Ollivander’s shop. “Ah”, Ollivander remarked recognizing Fiona, “young miss Dragonheart. Beech, 11 inches, dragonheart string, bendy. Good for charm work, I hope you are still satisfied with your wand?”

 

“I am”, Fiona replied, “Ian and I are here to get ourselves custom made wands. We have just been accepted into the Auror Academy.”

 

“You haven’t received your wand from me”, Ollivander knew, remembering every wand he had ever sold.

 

“My family has always gotten its wands from the Byrnes”, Ian replied, “but I was told that for a custom wand, you would be the better option.”

 

“My goddaughter is still a bit young”, Ollivander replied, “I’m quite sure that in ten years or so, she would make excellent custom wands as well. Did young Moira or her grandfather Hamish make your wand?”

 

“My wand was made by the late mister Byrne”, Ian replied, “my sister has one of Moira though.”

 

“Let me see then”, Ollivander supposed, “a custom wand usually resembles your shelf wand, so it is best to base your new wand on it.”

 

“That makes sense”, ian replied, “this wand works quite well for me after all.”

 

Ian handed over his wand to mr Ollivander. “Let me see”, Ollivander saw, “Rowanwood 12”6, dragon heartstring, unbendable. Avis.” A flock of birds flew out of Ian’s wand. “It’s not one of mine”, Ollivander remarked, “but it is an excellent wand.”

  


Ollivander handed both Ian and Fiona an empty wand (no magical core), Ian an unbendable Rowanwood 12”6, Fiona a bendable 11”0 beech. “Just swing them”, Ollivander told them.

 

After both had done as Ollivander asked, he took back the empty wands and handed others with a different length. It took a while, but eventually he was satisfied. Ian would get a 12”8 wand and Fiona a 10”7 one.

 

“Now it is time to see to the core”, Ollivander decided, after having hung up a sign proclaiming the shop to be temporary closed, he asked them to accompany him to a backroom. “This is where I store my wand core material”, Ollivander told them, “the runes you can see on the ceiling, make sure they don’t decay.”

 

“Makes sense”, Ian supposed.

 

“Take your empty wands”, Ollivander ordered, “and focus on the dragon heartstring, it should lead you straight to the most effective core.”

 

After both Ian and Fiona had successfully found their cores, Ollivander took both their empty wands and the cores. “I will have your wands ready in a week”, Ollivander told them, “you will receive notice. You will be required to pay 100 galleons each.”

 

“Thank you”, Fiona replied, “we will see you in a week.”

 

“Have a good day”, Ian added.

 

They left the wand shop, after which Ollivander took back the sign proclaiming the shop to be closed.

 

**Mary**

 

Mary was still practicing her animagus transformation, she still had no luck turning back to human. She could now do it with just a little pressure by her father (before, Mary’s change back had to be force completely). Her concentration had ensured she didn’t notice her brother approaching.

 

“Hey sis”, Ian yelled, “how is it going?”

 

“I still can’t change myself back”, Mary admitted, “I didn’t know you would be back today.”

 

“My actual lessons won’t start for a few weeks”, Ian replied, “but that’s not what I came to you for. The thing is, I have need for a broom, preferable not a ministry issued one. Those have trackers implanted after all. Would you mind if I borrow yours for a few days?”

 

“Why do you need a broom and why don’t you want the Ministry to track you?” Mary wanted to know.

 

“Sorry, I can’t tell you at the moment”, Ian replied, “but it is important, so could you please borrow it to me? I’ll explain everything as soon as I am allowed.”

 

“Bring it back in one piece”, Mary stated, as she gave her brother her broom, “otherwise you will have to buy me a better broom.”

 

“I’m not going to buy you a firebolt”, Ian replied, “but I will replace it if necessary.”

  


Ian went inside, Mary decided to follow him. She noticed him heading towards the fireplace. “Diagon Alley”, Ian clearly stated, after which he was transported to Diagon Alley. Mary waited a few minutes, before following his example. “Diagon Alley.”

 

Mary noticed Ian leaving the Alley and exiting through the Leaky Cauldron, after having noticed Tom wasn’t there, Ian performed disillusionment charm on himself and the broom and went outside into muggle London. Mary performed a disillusionment charm as well after which she changed into her falcon form, confident she could outfly her brother.

 

After a few hours of flying, Ian arrived in a muggle neighbourhood, where several others were also waiting with brooms. Mary kept on flying and saw whether she recognized anyone. She quickly noticed she only recognized Bill Weasley, who she knew wasn’t an auror (or even Ministry personnel), indicating that whatever Ian was doing was probably not Ministry approved.

 

The group seemed to have gotten a signal as they suddenly took off. By this time, Mary had become very tired (she was after all not used to flying this long). She supposed it was time to show her presence. Mary dove down and landed on Ian’s broom (or more accurately, the broom Ian had borrowed from Mary).

 

“Mary”, Ian yelled in surprise, “are you completely out of your mind? You’re an unregistered animagus who can’t even change back on her own.”

 

“I’ll contact Headquarters”, Bill Weasley said after having been explained that the disillusioned falcon was Ian’s sister, “just fly on.”

 

They continued flying, this time with Mary-falcon sitting before Ian on the broom. Half an hour later, Bill flew next to Ian, “Dumbledore said that given that your sister is here, we might as well take her with us.” Then Bill addressed Mary, “your brother was right you know, it is madness to fly around in an unregistered animagus form.”

  


They eventually reached Grimmauld Place in London, where Bill showed Ian and Mary a piece of paper. “Read this”, Bill ordered. It was the first time Ian would enter the Order of the Phoenix headquarters after all. The Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmauld Place, Mary and Ian read. Mary wanted to ask what the Order of the Phoenix was (only being stopped by still being a falcon).

 

“We’ll explain inside”, Bill Weasley, having correctly interpreted Mary’s reaction, told Mary before grudgingly telling her, “nice falcon form by the way.”

 

A door appeared, then a wall, at the end, an entire house had appeared out of seemingly thin air. Both siblings grasped the fact the house was obviously under a fidelius charm.

 

“Whose house is this?” Ian asked once inside, he had after all only been told it was the headquarter to the Order of the Phoenix. Ian had been invited to join thanks to his mother, who had been a member of the original Order and now was one of the current Order, the fact he was enrolled in the Auror Academy was another reason.

 

“Should we turn her back to human?” Ian asked grinning.

 

“It might be best”, Bill Weasley replied, “she can work better in human form.”

 

“I suppose”, Ian agreed, as he forced Mary back to human form.

 

**Ian**

 

“You could have been seen”, Ian told his sister.

 

“I wouldn’t have followed you if you had told me why you needed my broom”, Mary retorted, “and even then, you lot were easier to spot.”

 

Ian gave up, “just go upstairs, Bill Weasley’s younger brothers and sister are there, so is Potter. Just ask the twins what you want to know.” Ian remembered that Mary got along quite well with the Weasley twins (unless they were on a quidditch pitch at that, in which case they would try smacking bludgers against each other’s teams and each other).

  


“In her place”, Bill Weasley remarked after he was certain Mary could no longer hear them, “the twins would probably have done the same.”

 

“I actually shudder to think what would have happened if my sister would have been in the same House as your twin brothers”, Ian replied, “at least Mary’s best friend managed to keep her under control somewhat.”

 

“I suppose”, Bill replied, usually he didn’t get along all too well with former Slytherins, but Ian was one of the few exceptions, partly because the O’Connor family had never made any secret of the fact that they couldn’t care less about blood purity, “let’s join the others”, Bill suggested.

  


A few minutes later, both the Advance Guard and the Rear Guard (which Ian and Bill Weasley had been part of) had joined had joined the other Order members currently at headquarters.

 

“Ian O’Connor”, Remus Lupin addressed Ian as he entered, “I’d like to introduce you to our host, Sirius Black.”

 

“I saw the wanted posters at the Academy”, Ian replied, before addressing Black, “given the fact that they aren’t pointing a wand at you, I assume you weren’t truly the Potter’s secret keeper?”

 

“I would never have betrayed James and Lily”, Black replied, “and I would never have joined Voldemort.”

 

“If professor Dumbledore trusts you”, Ian decided, “then it’s good enough for me.”

  


Bill Weasley then interrupted, “his sister had followed us, she’s a still unregistered falcon animagus, you might be able to help her.”

 

“How so?” Ian wanted to know.

 

Sirius didn’t reply, but changed into a big black dog.

 

“That’s how he escaped from Azkaban”, Lupin added.

 

After Sirius had turned back into human form, Ian decided to explain his sister’s situation. “Mary, who’s in Ravenclaw, so I’m not asking you to help a Slytherin such as myself”, Ian explained, “has been receiving animagus training by professor McGonagall during her sixth year. As of yet, she is able to fully transform, but not yet to return to human form. Given that you managed to become an animagus yourself, would you mind training her somewhat? She is here after all.”

 

“It’s not as if I have anything better to do”, Sirius replied clearly not entirely happy with the current situation, “she can stay. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks for that”, Ian decided.

 

A bit later, Dumbledore arrived and the Order meeting began. When at the end, Mary’s following Ian was addressed, it was eventually decided that Mary could stay. Given that the rest of the O’Connors were members of the Order, the security risk was decided to be acceptable. Professor McGonagall was clearly torn between disapointed that Mary had used her animagus form outside the wards around the O’Connor mansion and pride that she had managed to fly as far as she had.

 

**Mary**

 

“I didn’t know”, Fred or George said as he noticed Mary coming up. “You would be staying”, George or Fred continued. “Here as well”, the first twin brother completed.

 

“My brother was asked to accompany the group that escorted Potter here”, Mary replied, having at least grasped that part, “I wanted to know why he wanted to borrow my broom, which is why I followed him, changed into a falcon and flew after him.”

 

“Nice”, Fred and George replied simultaneously.

 

“It was”, Mary grinned, “you should have seen Ian’s face when I landed on my broom while he was flying it.”

 

“About that falcon form”, Fred or George asked. “Could you show it to us?” the other one continued.

 

“Can you force an animagus back to its human form?” Mary asked first.

 

“We had an animagus masquerading as a rat for several years”, Fred replied. “Which is why we chose to learn the spell, making sure no one can repeat that”, George added.

 

“How many illegal animagi aren’t there on the isles?” Mary remarked, “I would almost think the illegal ones outnumber the legal ones.”

 

“Shame we aren’t better in transfiguration”, Fred replied. “Otherwise we could have made sure they do”, George continued. “But the rat was the Potter’s secret keeper”, Fred explained the earlier rat comment. “He betrayed them to You-know-who”, George added. “And made sure Sirius Black went to prison in his stead”, Fred finished, “this is Black’s house by the way.”

 

“You’re serious?” Mary exclaimed.

 

“Not really”, Fred replied. “Sirius is downstairs”, George added.

 

“I think you can do better than such a lame pun”, Mary supposed, “but I suppose there is no reason not to show you my form. If you don’t change me back, I will start pecking you, understood?” Mary grinned before changing into a peregrine falcon.

 

“Nice form”, Fred admitted.

 

After having flown across the room somewhat (to be honest, it was a bit small for a falcon to properly fly), Mary landed once again, after which the twins turned her back to human.

  


“I think we should go take a look”, Fred suddenly remarked, after having heard Harry Potter yelling quite loudly. With a bang, the twins disapparated.

 

Mary decided to leave the twin’s room as well. Soon she found the youngest Weasley. “You’re Ginny aren’t you?”

 

“I am, you’re the one who is crazy enough to try and take on my brothers during a quidditch match”, Ginny replied, “Mary, right?”

 

“That would be correct”, Mary answered, “which reminds me, would you be willing to explain me what this place is? I just flew after my brother when he didn’t tell me why he needed to borrow my broom. They decided to let me in, but I’m still not sure what this place is, or the Order of the Phoenix at that.”

 

“What do you know?” Ginny asked.

 

“Let’s see”, Mary replied, “I know this place is under a Fidelius charm and the headquarters to something called the Order of the Phoenix, which is obviously not Ministry approved, given the fact that Ian couldn’t use his Ministry broom. Those brooms have trackers. Then we come to what your twin brothers said, which isn’t that reliable.”

 

“True”, Ginny grinned.

 

“According to them this house is owned by Sirius Black”, Mary continued, “who is apparently innocent, they also mentioned something about an animagus rat who was the actual traitor instead of Black.”

 

“That’s actually correct”, Ginny told Mary, “the Order was created to combat You-know-who during the first war. Many of the adults in here were members back then.”

  


Several hours later, the meeting downstairs was finished. Ian had come up to speak to his sister.

 

“I contacted mother”, Ian told Mary, “she will bring your stuff tomorrow.”

 

“Mother is a member of this Order?” Mary asked, “not having known that before.”

 

“Father too”, Ian replied, “they are the reason I was invited to join. Anyhow, mrs Weasley has promised you can borrow a spare nightgown for this night.”

 

“She doesn’t have to”, Mary answered, “I can always sleep in falcon form, it’s not as if I haven’t done that before.”

 

“That’s your choice”, Ian supposed, “I’ll see you in a few days, try not to get into too much trouble.”

  


“I spoke to mother”, Ginny told Mary after a while, “she said you were to sleep in our room, just follow me.”

 

After Mary had told them not to bother with a bed, as it was already a bit late, Mary quickly made a small nest.

 

“Isn’t that a bit small?” Hermione asked, having come in as well.

 

“Nah”, Mary replied, enjoying the fact that these two clearly didn’t know Mary was an animagus. “Good night”, Mary told them, before changing into her falcon form.

 

“Who thought you that?” Ginny asked in surprise.

 

Mary didn’t reply (as that was quite difficult in falcon form) but simply stared at Ginny.

 

“Professor McGonagall I suppose”, Hermione reasoned. Mary nodded, before flying to her nest and tucking herself in.

 

**Ian**

 

It was the first day of the Auror training. Given the fact that a Potions N.E.W.T. was required, only a handful of recruits were present. Not that professor Snape couldn’t teach if he really wanted to, the fact that he only allowed students with an outstanding O.W.L. into his N.E.W.T. class and that he blatantly favoured Slytherin students made sure not many students received a N.E.W.T. The other three recruits, beside Fiona and Ian that is, had home schooled themselves in Potions (having only managed an Exceeds Expectation on their O.W.L.s), after which they went directly to the Wizarding Examination Authority. As far as Ian knew, the majority of the newer aurors had done the same.

 

“Welcome recruits”, Fiona’s mother began speaking. Rose Dragonheart (née Longbottom, she was a second cousin to Frank Longbottom), was after all in charge of Auror recruitment and training. “You have all passed your psych eval with flying colours”, Auror Dragonheart continued, “but that is only the first step. During the following months, you will partake in a rigorous training, both physical, magical as mental. You will be evaluated during this training by myself and my colleagues. If we are satisfied with your work, you will be allowed to partake in the tests.”

 

“These tests”, Rose Dragonheart explained, “will consist out of a combination between the earlier mentioned disciplines. In between your training sessions, you will receive an extensive knowledge of wizarding and muggle law, which you will also be tested upon. If you managed to pass all the tests to our satisfaction, you will be partnered to one of our Aurors. During your internship, your auror will evaluate your progress, your work ethics and your overall skills. Successfully finishing your one year internship will get you appointed as a junior auror.”

 

**Mary**

 

Sirius as a teacher wasn’t as Mary had expected, yes, he was quite smart. He knew what he did, but he was clearly no teacher. The fact that Sirius had suffered the same problem at first did help Sirius and Mary in training her to be able to change back on her own. Sirius had decided that Mary needed a crash course in understanding her animagus form and let her spend large portions of the days (and the entirety of the nights) in her falcon form.

 

Apart from animagery, Mary learned (from both the twins and Sirius), that Sirius had been a troublemaker at school. “I could have guessed that”, Mary replied one time, “managing to become an animagus without Dumbledore noticing, that’s one hell of a prank. I’m impressed. Which reminds me, my best friend has been named head girl this year, would you be interested in helping me pranking her?” From that moment on, Sirius didn’t only give lessons on animagery, but on pranking as well. The pranking lessons were followed by the twins as well obviously, most of the time Potter and Ginny joined as well.

 

**Ian**

During one of the weekends (even Auror Academy had some days off), Ian had returned to the Order Headquarters. Firstly, he wanted to know whether Sirius had been able to help his sister controlling her transformation. But he also wanted to know who had made polyjuice potion a few years ago. He knew one of them was a redhead, and it was also either a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor student.

 

“You’re the new Gryffindor prefect I take it?” Ian addressed Hermione Granger.

 

“I am”, Hermione replied, a bit surprised to be addressed by the former Slytherin student turned auror-in-training.

 

“Then you might be able to pick up where Ellen and I left off”, Ian supposed, “we had begun a campaign of systematically handing out detentions whenever someone would use certain foul words pertaining to muggleborn students, but as we have now graduated ...”

 

“Weren’t you two Slytherins?” Ron Weasley interrupted.

 

“Your point being?” Ian replied, “anyhow, during the whole Chamber of Secrets debacle, our campaign at least made sure Ravenclaw and Slytherin knew Malfoy not to be the heir. Due to the fact he had been in detention during most of the attacks. Ravenclaw knew because I had told Mary.”

  


“Why are you telling us all this?” Hermione realized that Ian was trying to make a point.

 

“Just because I know for a fact that someone, either a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff student”, Ian explained, “had managed to brew polyjuice potion and used it to get inside the Slytherin Common Room. It makes more sense for it to be done by a Gryffindor, I know the twins weren’t responsible, given the fact that the infiltrators didn’t prank us. Which leaves either you, Ron Weasley, and Hermione here. Or you and Potter. I know one of the infiltrators was a redhead though.”

 

After having noticed neither was planning to react, Ian continued speaking, “I was just telling you this because I’m quite impressed by anyone able to brew polyjuice potion undetected, and then use it to infiltrate another house’s Common Room. Ellen and I had decided not to tell a professor, because we understood why anyone would suspect the git, especially given that not everyone knew he had been in detention during most attacks.”

 

“We brew it”, Ron Weasley eventually admitted (after he was sure no one else could hear), “well, Hermione did most of the work.”

 

“I knew it”, Ian grinned, “I just wanted to be sure. Anyway, do you know where Mary is? I would like to speak with her.”

 

“She was flying around Kreacher last I saw her”, Ron grinned, Hermione was clearly not as amused by Mary annoying the house elf. “I think they were in the attic”, Ron added.

  


Ian went upstairs, where he saw what ron had meant, Kreacher the house elf being its annoying self, while having a falcon flying around him. “Hey Mary”, Ian yelled, “would you mind if I turn you back to human form? it is easier to have a conversation that way.”

 

Mary changed back to human form on her own, “don’t bother, I can now do it myself most of the time.”

 

“I take that to mean that mister Black has been able to help you quite a lot”, Ian supposed.

 

“You have no idea what he has trained me to do”, Mary grinned, already planning to make use of the pranking lessons.

 

“Let’s go for plausible deniability”, Ian supposed, “that seems the safest option, which reminds me, do you know who put that book by Slinkhard on the list? According to the teachers at the Auror Academy, the only books more useless are those written by the fraud Lockhart. Which makes me think that after two good teachers, although one of them did turn out to be a death eater, they once again have placed an idiot in the position of Defense professor.”

 

**Mary**

“I wonder who they have picked as our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher”, Mary remarked to her friend Melia (who happened to be the new Headgirl that year), “even if it’s only because of what Ian told me.” They were still on the carriages from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.

 

“What did he tell you?” Melia wanted to know.

 

“For one”, Mary replied, “that the teachers at Auror Academy all agree that the book we had to buy is almost as useless at Lockhart’s books were. Even worse, there I investigated what we need to know for our N.E.W.T.s and compared it to the book.”

 

“What did you find out then?” Roger Davies, who had overheard the earlier part of the conversation, couldn’t help asking.

 

“That unless we want to fail our N.E.W.T. in defense, we really need to study everything on our own”, Mary replied.

 

“Maybe the teacher will learn us mostly out of his or her own experience?” Melia hoped.

 

“I hope that’s the case”, Mary replied, “don’t get me wrong about that, but I fear otherwise. Even worse, my mother’s family has replaced their Wizengamot representatives, they have two seats. My mother and one of my uncles are now seated in the Wizengamot. Mother told me that somewhere at the end of the summer, the wizengamot had issued a new Educational Decree, allowing the Ministry to appoint a new teacher if Hogwarts couldn’t find someone.”

 

“It’s better than no teacher, isn’t it?” Melia supposed.

 

“Having had Lockhart as a teacher”, Mary disagreed, “I beg to differ.”

 

“I suppose we’ll see at the Feast”, Melia ended.

  


“I was right Melia”, Mary told her friend as she saw the new face at the staff table, “that’s Umbridge, she’s the senior undersecretary of the Minister, do you still think she came here because she is a good teacher?”

 

“I don’t know”, Melia admitted, “and neither do you, we’ll see what her lessons are like and then make up our minds, okay?”

 

“I suppose”, Mary gave in.

 

**Ian**

 

After several months of training, only one recruit had almost been let go (officially due to a lack of skills. Unofficially, because he was a muggleborn). It was only because of the other recruits’ objections, reinforced by two of Ian’s relatives and one of Fiona’s having a seat in the Wizengamot (in which the Minister’s majority was by no means a strong one), that the recruit was allowed to remain in the Academy. The fact that the majority of the Academy teachers had threatened to go public with the real reason probably helped as well. Given that even Malfoy wasn’t able to convince Fudge to go head on against Madam Bones, who had declared she stood behind her people, the Minister stopped trying to force the issue.

 

Almost all the recruits passes most of the tests with flying colours, the muggleborn actually was the best of them at that, eventually their time at the Academy came at its end. The only one who eventually had to be let go was in fact a pureblood cousin of the Parkinson family. Which made sure another row between the Academy and the Minister’s inner circle unfolded. Eventually Scrimgeour had literally told Fudge that he refused to put anyone who couldn’t even pass basic training in the field.

 

“I’m glad you all did a tremendous effort during these past few weeks”, Auror Dragonheart addressed the remaining recruits, “I’m please to say that from now on, your lessons will no longer take place in the classroom, but in the field itself. Sean Fraser.”

 

The only muggleborn among the recruits stepped forward.

 

“You were by far the best out of our recruits”, Rose Dragonheart informed the trainee, “which is why you will be training under Kingsley Shacklebolt. Learn from his example and never stop thinking for yourself.” Fraser walked towards his training officer.

 

“Ian O’Connor”, Dragonheart continued after which Ian stepped forward, “we have found you to have an unorthodox, but effective approach to our line of work. Which is why you will be training under John Dawlish.”

 

After Fiona and the other recruits had also been appointed to a training officer, Rose Dragonheart dismissed them all.

  


While Ian suspected he had been appointed to Dawlish, to have more to do with Dawlish having to improve himself, he made no objections. It was a shame that his training officer was a Fudge loyalist, but you couldn’t have everything.

 

**Mary**

 

“I’m in”, Mary declared when Potter and his friends had asked several people to the Hogshead to talk about the possibility of doing some actual Defense training, “even if it’s only because of the fact that I want to pass my N.E.W.T. in Defense. I mean, even Lockhart was a better teacher than the Toad.”

 

During these first few months, Mary and Melia had grown apart quite a bit, it had even come to the point of Mary no longer trusting her friend. Mary knew Melia’s mother worked at the Ministry, but was that really a reason to tolerate an abusive witch who refused to actually teach?

 

As the meeting had ended, Mary approached the twins, “I think it is time to begin our prank against our new headgirl. Do you know how to get inside Ravenclaw tower?”

 

“We don’t”, Fred replied. “Are you planning to tell us?” George asked.

 

“At the top of the spiral staircase”, Mary informed the twins, “there is a door with no doorknob nor a keyhole. What is does have is an Eagle knocker. Knock it once and it will ask you a riddle. Answer the riddle correctly and the door will open.”

 

“No password?” Fred wanted to be certain. “And of all people you tell us?” George added.

 

“I trust you two enough not to abuse it too much”, Mary replied, “and I hoped that in exchange you wanted to help me, as I’m quite certain Melia would know it was me if I would simply jettison falcon droppings. Which I already did on Goyle’s head a few days ago anyhow.”

 

“That’s disgusting”, Fred remarked. “But brilliant”, George added. “Are you sure you weren’t seen?” Fred did ask.

 

“I managed to fly behind my brother, your brother and several others unseen”, Mary replied, “I think I can hide myself from an inbred simpleton.”

  


“True”, Fred gave in. “What do you have in mind for the prank?”

 

“I know you have all those specialized candies”, Mary replied, “I was wondering whether it is possible to transfigure some of them without changing the effect. Maybe change the taste sufficient to trick someone long enough. Specifically, a Canary Cream which looks and tastes like a Sugar Quill, which is Melia’ favourite. If it is possible to transfigure them, I can do it myself, but I can hardly start experimenting in Ravenclaw Tower, given that Melia would notice. I also need a fake wand or two, those I know you can transfigure to look like a specific wand.”

 

“You’ll need to buy them from us”, Fred decided. “But because you told us how to get into Ravenclaw Tower”, George added. “We are willing to cut you a deal”, Fred continued. “Three galleons for everything and we’ll throw in the experimentation on the Canary Creams”, George took over once again. “Even if it’s only because transfigurable trick candies sound like an intriguing concept.”

 

**Ian**

 

“Dawlish is still firmly on Fudge’s side”, Ian informed the other members of the Order, he had after all been given John Dawlish as training officer precisely because it gave the Order a stream of information from Fudge himself, “but what I actually wanted to ask about is the following: my sister is convinced that Umbridge has been using blood quills on students. Is there truth in that? And if so, what are we doing about it?”

 

“I fear it is so”, Dumbledore admitted, “but there is nothing we can do about that at the moment.”

 

“Get me a memory of one of the students being tortured with one”, Ian retorted, “and we can. If necessarily, we can go directly to Madam Bones. She has a niece at Hogwarts, she sure as hell wouldn’t stand for all that.”

 

“And what would she be able to do O’Connor?” Shacklebolt asked, “too many members of the Wizengamot would still support Fudge, the only difference it would have, would be to get yourself and Madam Bones in trouble.”

 

“Maybe there is a way”, Ian remembered, “if Umbridge uses a blood quill on an Irish student, and I have the memory, I can hand it over to my mother. According to the 1922 Treaty of Cork, the abuse of an Irish citizen by a member of the Ministry, falls directly under the jurisdiction of the Irish members of the Wizengamot. We might not be able to convince a majority of the Wizengamot, but I know we can convince a majority of the Irish members. That way, Fudge has no legal grounds to stop us.”

 

“That actually would be a good plan”, Dumbledore admitted, “if Harry Potter would be Irish, which he isn’t.”

 

“I want the memories nonetheless”, Ian decided, “if Umbridge harms one of the Irish students, I can use it to proceed. If.” Ian hesitated before pressing through, “if Voldemort is finally revealed, I will bring the memories to Madam Bones.”

 

“I’ll have Potter give them to me”, McGonagall promised.

 

**Mary**

 

When Harry Potter first suggested learning everyone in the DA to cast a patronus, she immediately offered her help, as a N.E.W.T. student, she had already learned it after all (not that she had been able to train it that much during this year, given that Umbridge either couldn’t or wouldn’t learn them anything at all).

 

“Expecto Patronum”, Mary yelled, a silver peregrine falcon appeared, in fact identical in form to her animagus form.

 

It took a while, but eventually Hermione Granger’s patronus (an otter) joined Mary’s, Cho’s (a swan) and  Potter’s patronuses.

 

Suddenly, there was silence, Mary didn’t immediately know what was going on, but eventually she noticed as small clothed house elf (which looked peculiar to Mary, given that their own house elf would never wear anything other than a clean cloth, shaped like a rough tunic, with the O’Connor family crest on it).

 

“Hi Dobby”, Potter said, “what are you? What is wrong?”

 

The elf named Dobby didn’t immediately answer, but he was clearly afraid of something.

 

“Harry Potter sir”, Dobby said trembling from head to toe, “Harry Potter sir. Dobby has come to warn you. But the house elves have been warned not to tell.” Dobby ran headfirst into a wall, luckily his hats cushioned him.

 

Harry Potter grabbed Dobby to ensure he wouldn’t try hurting himself (Mary really didn’t want to know who’s elf he had been, but they couldn’t have been good masters to the little elf), “what happened Dobby?”

 

“Harry Potter”, Dobby said, “she. She.” Dobby hit himself on the nose with his free arm after which Potter grabbed that arm as well.

 

“Who is she?” Harry Potter asked before asking himself, “Umbridge?”

 

Dobby nodded. It took a few more questions, before Dobby managed to tell them that Umbridge knew where they were.

 

“What are you waiting for? Run!” Potter yelled.

 

“Don’t run”, Mary objected, “you control the room Potter, tell it, I don’t want Umbridge or anyone working with her to be able to enter. Quickly!”

  


After Potter had done so, Hermione Granger was the first to remark, “we can’t just stay in here, can we?”

 

“Dobby can get us out”, Mary replied, “most of us that is.”

 

“How?” Hermione wanted to know.

 

“House elves can apparate through wards”, Mary replied, “I don’t even think it is possible to ward against house elves. They can even take others with them.”

 

“Were you told not to help us escape?” Harry Potter asked Dobby.

 

“Dobby wasn’t, Harry Potter sir”, Dobby replied.

 

“Good”, Mary supposed, “take the Hufflepuff students first, bring them directly into their Common Room. Return afterwards.”

 

“Umbridge will know at least some of our names”, Hermione remarked, “won’t she?”

 

“That’s why Potter and I won’t escape”, Mary replied, “with some luck, Umbridge will be stupid enough to punish us with blood quills, after which I can simply call upon our family house elf and let her bring the memory to my mother.”

 

“You actually want that?” Hermione asked.

 

“Of course not”, Mary replied, “but if it will get rid of Umbridge, then I’m all for it.”

  


Dobby returned from the Hufflepuff Common Room, and took the Ravenclaws next (apart from Mary that is). After most of the Gryffindors had been taken away as well, Mary torched the list of DA members. Afterwards, Harry Potter allowed the Room of Requirements to open.

 

Umbridge and her Slytherin cronies were clearly disappointed about only Mary and Harry Potter being inside. “Where are the others?” she asked.

 

“If honestly have no idea what you are talking about”, Mary replied calmly (only infuriating Umbridge more), before torching

 

“Detention O’Connor”, Umbridge yelled, “where is the list?”

 

“There is no list here?” Mary replied once again.

  


“You can come with me to the Headmaster’s office”, Umbridge eventually decided. She escorted them at wandpoint to Dumbledore’s office.

 

Inside, Dumbledore was sitting serenely, McGonagall standing beside him. Fudge was there as well, looking extremely pleased. Shacklebolt and Dawlish (Mary recognized him as Ian’s training officer) were positioned alongside the Minister, clearly as bodyguards. Percy Weasley was hovering nearby as well, ready to take notes.

 

“Well well well”, Fudge began.

 

“We found them where we were told we would”, Umbridge informed the Minister, “the others escaped.”

 

“Well Potter”, Minister Fudge addressed Harry Potter, “I trust you know why you are here?”

 

“I have no idea sir”, Potter replied after having noticed Dumbledore shaking his head just a little bit.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Fudge asked indignantly.

 

“No I don’t”, Potter said once again.

 

“So you have no idea”, said Fudge sarcastically, “why professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?”

 

“We haven’t”, Mary interceded (still planning to trick Umbridge into using a blood quill on her), “and you know it.”

 

“Or Ministry Decrees”, Fudge amended angrily.

 

“Not that I’m aware off”, Potter took over once again.

 

“So”, Fudge asked in anger, “it is news to you that an illegal student organisation has been discovered within this school?”

 

“Yes it is”, Potter replied, trying to look innocently.

  


“I think Minister”, Umbridge interrupted, “we might make better progress if I fetch our informant.”

 

“Yes, yes, do”, Fudge replied nodding, after which he looked pointedly at Dumbledore, “there is nothing like a good witness, is there, Dumbledore?”

 

“Nothing at all, Cornelius”, Dumbledore replied calmly.

  


A few minutes later, Umbridge returned with Ravenclaw student Marietta Edgecombe, who kept her hands in front of her face. “Don’t be scared dear”, Umbridge said softly (not that her tone would ever convince anyone beside Fudge himself), “don’t be frightened. It’s quite all right, now. You did the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He’ll be telling your mother what a good girl you have been.”

 

After Umbridge had informed Fudge that Marietta’s mother was a member of the Department of Magical Transportation and had been helping to regulate the Hogwarts Fires, Fudge seemed more happy, at least until he saw what had happened to Marietta’s face. “Galloping Gargoyles”, Fudge yelled out in shock.

 

Marietta quickly hid her face behind her cloak, but not before everyone had seen her face being disfigured and the word SNEAK written on it.

  


“Never mind the spots, dear”, Umbridge tried, “and tell the Minister.”

 

Marietta kept on hiding behind her cloak, after which Umbridge began speaking herself.

 

Eventually, Umbridge had informed them about Marietta telling about a meeting in the Room of Requirements, and about a number of students meeting to start up an illegal student organisation in the Hog’ s Head.

 

Fortunately, Dumbledore knew better.

 

“Cornelius”, Dumbledore explained, “I do not deny. And nor, I am sure, does Harry. That he was in the Hog’s Head that day, nor that he was trying to recruit students to a Defense against the Dark Arts group. I am merely pointing out that Dolores is quite wrong to suggest that such a group was, at the time, illegal. If you remember, the Ministry Decree banning all student societies was not put into action until two days after Harry’ Hogsmeade meeting, so he wasn’t breaking any rules at all in the Hog’s Head.”

  


Percy and Fudge didn’t react immediately, Umbridge did however, “that’s all very well Headmaster, but we are now six months on from the Introduction of Educational Decree number twenty-four. If the first meeting wasn’t illegal, all the others following it certainly were.”

 

“Well”, said Dumbledore, “they certainly would be, if they had continued after the Decree had come into effect. Do you have any evidence that such meetings took place? As far as I know, you can only proof that mr Potter and miss O’Connor were in the Room of Requirements together, which doesn’t break any Decree.”

 

While Dumbledore spoke, Mary noticed Shacklebolt silently modifying marietta’s memory.

 

“Why do you think miss Edgecombe is here?” Umbridge asked.

 

“Can she tell you about six months of meetings?” Dumbledore asked, “I was under the impression, she was merely reporting a meeting tonight, which wasn’t very successful I might add.”

  


“Miss Edgecombe”, said Umbridge at once, addressing Marietta, “did the meetings continue for six months? You can simply nod or shake your head.” Marietta shook her head. After a few more tries, Marietta kept on shaking her head. After which Umbridge grabbed her and began shaking Marietta severely.

 

Dumbledore pulled his wand, “I can’t allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores.” For the first time, Dumbledore looked angry.

 

“You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge”, Shacklebolt calmly added, “you don’t want to get yourself into trouble, now.”

 

“No”, said Umbridge, before turning to Shacklebolt, “I mean, yes, you are right, Shacklebolt. I, I forgot myself.”

  


“Dolores”, Fudge tried to turn the situation back to his advantage, “the meeting today?”

 

“Yes”, Umbridge remembered, “after being informed by miss Edgecombe, I gathered some trustworthy students and headed towards the Room of Requirements. When we managed to get inside, everyone except these two had escaped. However, we did manage to obtain this.”

 

To Mary’s shame, Umbridge had managed to save some of the DA memberlist, which she handed over to Fudge.

 

“Excellent”, Fudge remarked after realising what he was holding, “excellent, Dolores. And by Thunder ...” Fudge had just read the title on the list, “see what they’ve named themselves, Dumbledore’s Army.”

  


Dumbledore took the paper, “well, the game is up. Would you like a written confession, or would a statement in front of all these witnesses suffice?”

 

“Statement?” Fudge asked, still not fully realising it, “what? I. Don’t.”

 

“Dumbledore’s Army”, Albus Dumbledore said, still smiling as he waved the list in front of Fudge, “Dumbledore’s Army, not Potter’s Army.”

 

“You”, Fudge whispered in a sudden understanding.

 

“That’s right”, Dumbledore replied pleasantly.

 

“You organised this?”

 

“I did”, Dumbledore confirmed.

 

“You recruited these students for your army?”

 

“Tonight was supposed to be our first meeting”, Dumbledore said, nodding, “merely to see who would be interested, I see now it had been a mistake to invite miss Edgecombe, of course.”

  


“Then you have been plotting at me!” Fudge yelled.

 

“That’s right”, Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

 

Fudge was no longer disappointed in not being able to prove anything against Potter, at the end though, when Fudge ordered the aurors to arrest Dumbledore, Dumbledore stunned Umbridge, the aurors and Fudge.

  


When Mary came back to her senses (the bangs and silvery light kind were kind of impressive after all), she noticed that McGonagall had pulled her, Marietta and Potter down beneath her.

 

“Are you alright?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“Yes!” McGonagall said, getting up once again.

 

“Unfortunately”, Dumbledore remarked, “I had to hex Kingsley too, or it would have looked very suspicious. He was remarkably quick on the uptake, modifying miss Edgecombe’s memory like that while everyone was looking the other way. Thank him for me, won’t you, Minerva?”

 

“Headmaster”, Mary interrupted, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think she would be able to restore anything on the list.”

 

“Don’t worry about it”, Dumbledore replied, “I’ll take it with me.

 

After having warned them to act as though no time has passed, Dumbledore spoke quickly to Potter and McGonagall, before grabbing his phoenix and disappearing in a flash of fire.”

  


“Where is he?” Fudge yelled, waking up directly after Dumbledore’s disappearance.

 

“I don’t know!” Kingsley shouted having woken up as well.”

 

“He can’t have disapparated”, Umbridge remarked, clearly unaware that house elves could, and apparently phoenixes too, “you can’t do it from inside this school.”

  


A few hours later, both Harry Potter and Mary O’Connor found themselves in Umbridge’s office, writing lines with the Blood Quills. Once finished, Mary returned to Ravenclaw Tower. There she immediately put her wand to her temple, retrieved the memory (she added memories of Umbridge’s “lessons” for good measure) and put the memories in a flask.

 

“Sally”, Mary clearly stated.

 

A few seconds later, the O’Connor house elf appeared.

 

“I need you to give this flask to mother”, Mary told Sally the house elf, “tell mother this: it is time to make use of the Treaty of Cork.”

 

“Sally will do it mistress”, Sally promised after which Sally disappeared once again.

 

**Ian**

 

Madam Bones came into the Auror’s headquarters, clearly happy about something. “Auror Shacklebolt, Tonks”, she said, “come with me please. Trainee O’Connor, I suggest you join us as well.” Ian wasn’t sure what it was about, but it was weird that he as a trainee would be asked to accompany Bones, while his training officers wasn’t. Fiona would accompany Shacklebolt as well, that’s true, but Shacklebolt was her training officer.

 

In Amelia Bones’ office, Madam Bones immediately powered the privacy wards before starting to speak. “I have a warrant for a veritaserum interrogation”, Madam Bones informed the two aurors and two trainees present, she turned to Ian, “given the subject of the warrant, and the witness whose testimony made this possible. I thought it most prudent not to have your training officer present. I have just signed an order that you are no longer a trainee under John Dawlish, from now one you will serve under Nymphadora Tonks.”

 

“Understood”, Ian replied.

 

“The warrant now”, Bones continued, “this warrant allows you to interrogate Dolores Umbridge, concerning the use of a blood quill on miss O’Connor, currently studying at Hogwarts.”

 

That explained why Amelia Bones replaced Ian’s training officer, Dawlish was too loyal to Fudge after all.

 

“If during the interrogation you are able to ask Madam Umbridge about other related subjects, such as the use of a blood quill on other students”, Bones suggested, “feel free to do so.”

 

“We will, Madam Bones”, Shacklebolt assured the head of Magical Law Enforcement.

  


After apparating to Hogsmeade, the two aurors and their trainees walked towards Hogwarts, immediately requesting entrance. After having allowed inside, they headed towards the Great Hall (it was after all dinnertime).

 

“Sonorus”, Kingsley Shacklebolt said before addressing Umbridge from the other side of the Great Hall, “Madam Umbridge, we have a warrant for an interrogation under veritaserum concerning the illegal use of a blood quill on a student. I strongly suggest not to resist.”

 

“How dare you”, Umbridge yelled as she stood up, “don’t you know who ...”

 

“Stupefy”, Ian suddenly yelled, hitting the foul witch with a stunner mid sentence, “I thought she was about to draw her wand.”

 

“She probably was”, Tonks supported her new trainee, after which she approached Umbridge and took her wand.

 

“Auror Shacklebolt”, Fiona asked her training officer as Kingsley was about to revive Umbridge, “if I might be so bold, wouldn’t it be best to revive the suspect outside of the Great Hall? It would at least reduce the chance of her causing a scene.”

 

“Good thinking Dragonheart”, Kingsley said approvingly, before addressing McGonagall, “Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, would you allow us the use of your office to conduct our interrogation?”

 

“I don’t object to that”, McGonagall replied.

 

After having been told so by Kingsley, Fiona pointed her wand at Umbridge and clearly said, “mobilicorpus.” Dolores Umbridge was now floated out of the Great Hall towards McGonagall’s office.

  


Once inside the office, Ian quickly placed some wards to ensure no one could enter or leave the office without his permission. The wards would also block all sound from inside the office, making sure no one could eavesdrop on the interrogation.

 

“There is someone else in here”, Ian noticed immediately after having placed the wards, “I’m not sure how though.”

 

A beetle suddenly reacted to Ian’s words and tried to fly out of the office. Already being quite familiar with the spell, Ian performed the spell forcing an animagus to take on his human form (he honestly couldn’t even think of any other reason why a bug would react so strongly to his words, and it would explain the extra person inside).

 

“Stupefy”, Kingsley Shacklebolt yelled at Rita Skeeter once she had taken on her human form, “we’ll deal with her afterwards. O’Connor, can you place wards on our illegal animagus to ensure she can’t change, escape or even see or hear our interrogation?”

 

“I don’t think I can prevent an animagus from changing”, Ian replied, “but if we just keep her stupefied, I can place a see-me-not ward on her to keep her out of side. Only those who already know she is here, should be able to see her then. While stupefied, she shouldn’t be able to listen in on our interrogation.”

 

“Do it”, Kingsley ordered approvingly. After which Ian placed the wards.

  


“Enervate”, Shacklebolt stated, after which he addressed Dolores Umbridge, “I am senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, also present are Auror Nymphadora Tonks and trainees Fiona Rose Dragonheart and Ian O’Connor. You are here because of the dual offense of acting against the Treaty of Cork and the torture of 7th year student Mary O’Connor using a blood quill. Due to the seriousness of the accusations, you are hereby obligated to answer the questions we have under veritaserum, do you understand this?” While Shacklebolt was saying this, Umbridge had kept on trying to interrupt, which the Aurors had simply ignored.

 

“I’m the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic”, Umbridge replied, “you have no authority over me.”

 

“According to the Treaty of Cork we do”, Shacklebolt corrected, “any abuse performed by a Ministry official on an Irish citizen falls under the jurisdiction of the Irish members of the Wizengamot. After having seen miss O’Connor’s memory concerning the use of a blood quill, a sufficient amount of Irish Wizengamot members have signed this warrant.”

 

“Madam Undersecretary”, Tonks stated clearly as she approached Umbridge with the veritaserum, “you can drink this willingly, of we can force you. What shall it be?”

  


After Umbridge had been forced to drink Veritaserum, Shacklebolt began the interrogation. “What is your name?” Kingsley asked (to ensure she wasn’t anyone else under polyjuice potion, a measure which had begun after Crouch jr had been discovered masquerading as Alastor Moody).

 

“I am Dolores Jean Umbridge”, Umbridge replied.

 

“Did you, or did you not force students to use blood quills?” Kingsley continued, “and if you did, on which students?”

 

“I’ve had Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter and Mary O’Connor write lines with a blood quill”, Umbridge replied.

 

“Did you harm or try to harm these students in any other illegal way?” Kingsley asked.

 

“During the summer holiday”, Umbridge replied (still under influence), “I send two dementors to Surrey, in order to have them perform a Dementor’s kiss on Potter.”

 

“Did you use any other form of illegal magic, apart from blood quills?” Ian asked, after having gotten the permission from Tonks, “please answer with the severest crime first.”

 

“I performed the killing curse on a goblin”, Umbridge replied, “before that, I tortured the thing with the cruciatus curse.”

 

“I think we have enough”, Shacklebolt decided, “please remove the wards O’Connor.”

  


After Ian had removed the wards, Kingsley created a portkey to transport himself, Fiona, Rita Skeeter and Umbridge to the Auror’s headquarters, where both prisoners would be locked up in the holding cells. Ian and his new training officer went back to the Great Hall, were most students were still present.

 

“You can tell them”, Tonks told Ian.

 

“Sonorus”, Ian said as he stood in front of the Great Hall, “I’m afraid I’ll have to inform you that your headmistress has been taken into custody for several serious crimes, including the use of an illegal torture device on students, the use of the cruciatus curse on a goblin and the use of the killing curse on the same goblin. Illegally sending two dementors to a muggle neighbourhood under orders to perform the Dementor’s kiss on Harry Potter and I’m afraid many other crimes. Due to the seriousness of these crimes, which have been confessed under veritaserum, I fear that the removal of Umbridge as Headmistress, Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher and High Inquisitor is only a formality now.”

 

If anyone had ever told Ian, that he would be applauded by almost all non-Slytherins (and very few Slytherins), he would have called it improbable. Nonetheless, that was exactly what happened.

 

**Mary**

 

“You were right about Umbridge”, Melia admitted to Mary, which took quite a lot of courage, after having been at odds with her for almost the entire year, “I’m sorry it took so long for me to realise this. I never meant for you to get hurt.”

 

“I did”, Mary admitted, “when Umbridge attacked the DA, I had Dobby get everyone but me to safety. If Potter wouldn’t have been as stubborn, he would have been gone as well. I knew that the only way Umbridge would ever be interrogated, would be by breaking the Treaty of Cork. That treaty specifies the relationship between the Republic of Ireland and the MInistry of Magic. After she used a blood quill on me, I managed to get the memory into a flask and had Sally bring it to my mother. You know the rest.”

  


_Umbridge vault impounded by Gringotts_ , Mary read in the Daily Prophet, _after having confessed to the murder and torture of a goblin. The Goblin nation has pressed for the severest punishment on Umbridge. The goblins themselves, have decided to divide the contents of Umbridge’s vault between Clubfoot’s widow and Hogwarts student Mary O’Connor (daughter of famous warder Michael O’Connor)._

 

“Is this for real or is it just the Daily Prophet’s usual rubbish?” Mary wondered aloud. When an owl delivered a message from Gringotts, Mary became aware that for once the Daily Prophet was right. What the Prophet didn’t mention, was that the Goblin Nation had named her Goblin-friend, due to her risking her own health to get Umbridge brought to justice.

 

Eventually she would continue reading the Daily Prophet, in which she learned that Fudge had been removed as Minister for Magic, in favor of Amelia Bones. The new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement became Rufus Scrimgeour, which advanced Kingsley Shacklebolt to Head Auror.

 

**Ian**

 

With a competent new Minister, who was actually willing to investigate Potter’s claims concerning the return of Lord Voldemort, the truth was finally made known in wizarding Britain. The Order no longer needed to guard the prophecy hall, given that after having been informed of the reason the Order did so, Minister Bones immediately ordered the prophecy orb containing the prophecy about Potter and Voldemort to be destroyed. In secret, they did place a fake prophecy containing a severe curse.

 

Additionally, Minister Bones had agreed to look into Sirius Black’s case and, should he give himself up, she was prepared to let him testify under veritaserum.

 

As one of the trainees (now junior auror at that) who had been present during Umbridge’s initial interrogation, Ian was allowed to be present when Umbridge’s punishment was decided by the Wizengamot.

 

“All those in favor of a lifelong sentence in Azkaban”, newly reinstated Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore stated, “raise hands.” About a third of those present raised their hands, including Dumbledore himself. “All those in favor of the dementor’s kiss”, Albus Dumbledore now asked (Ian’s mother and great uncle had, along with the goblins, argued that a lifelong prison sentence wouldn’t be enough, many had apparently listened). A lot more than half of the Wizengamot raised their hands.

 

“Dolores Jean Umbridge”, Albus Dumbledore addressed the accused, “by order of the Wizengamot, you are hereby sentenced to the Dementor’s kiss, which shall be carried out immediately. Aurors, you may remove your patronuses.”

 

The patronus forming a shield between both the members of the Wizengamot and the dementors and Umbridge and the dementors. Now returned to only guarding the Wizengamot members. The dementors didn’t need convincing and swiftly sucked out Umbridge’s soul.

  


Rita Skeeter’s punishment was far less severe, her punishment came down to a small fine to be paid to her victims (including Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid) and a 2 year ban from writing in newspapers. Combined with the fact that her animagus form had been revealed to the public (literally, an enlarged photo of her beetle form had been shown in the Daily Prophet, Teen Witch, the Quibbler and a few other magazines (even Transfiguration Today, but that was purely due to the animagus part).

 

**Mary**

 

Mary was a bit anxious, not only was she about to finish the practical part of her Transfiguration N.E.W.T., she would also have to demonstrate her animagus form before the Examiner.

 

“Mary O’Connor”, Tofty said, “you’re next.”

 

Once inside, Mary was first told to vanish an object, then she had to transfigure a rock into a small dog, change it back into a rock. She had to conjure a few things, including a snake and some birds, vanish them again. At the end, the Examiner seemed satisfied as he called the other Examiners in.

 

“We’ve already had a chance to review your theoretical test”, Tofty informed Mary, “which is most certainly a pass. Combined with your result in the practical test, this is more than enough

for us. Now, we want you to demonstrate the animagus transformation you have been learning under professor McGonagall.”

 

Mary changed into a peregrine falcon.

 

“Just fly around for a while”, Tofty told Mary.

 

A few minutes later, Tofty told Mary to land and change back, which she did. The examiners told Mary to change back and forth a few times, at the end, they signed a document.

 

“Bring this document to the Registry”, Tofty told Mary, “once there, they will ask you to change into your animagus form, take a photo from several angles, including a few details. The photos and your name will then be added to the Registry. Congratulations.”

  


“I passed my Transfiguration N.E.W.T.”, Mary told her friend Melia.

 

“They told you?” Melia replied in surprise.

 

“I think they only did because they knew I had been practicing animagery”, Mary admitted, “which reminds me, they had me change back and forth a few times, after which they signed this document. If I go to the Registry with it, I will become a legal animagus.”

 

“Congratulations Mary”, Melia replied. Both Ravenclaws left towards the Library to study for all the N.E.W.T.s yet to come.

 

**Ian**

 

Tonks (who had changed her appearance to look exactly like Harry Potter) and several polyjuiced aurors, including Ian, entered the Department of Mysteries. After Potter had approached McGonagall about a vision concerning Sirius Black being held there. McGonagall had quickly managed to find out Black was still in Grimmauld Place 12. Instead of Harry Potter himself, a couple of aurors were instructed to imitate Potter and his friends, fly to the Department of Mysteries, and take out the Death Eaters planning to ambush Potter over there.

 

“Good Potter”, Lucius Malfoy suddenly said, “now take the orb and hand it slowly towards me.”

 

“Stupefy”, suddenly resounded from dozens of Aurors. The Death Eaters, who had been planning to ambush a couple of school children, were woefully unprepared to deal with professionals. Being used to fighting muggles cowering before them, the Death Eaters fell one by one. Until Lord Voldemort himself arrived that is.

 

Given that his death eaters had already been taken out, Voldemort did try to take on at least 30 Aurors at once. “Accio orbs”, Ian yelled, while his colleagues kept sending stunners. Several prophecy balls penetrated Voldemort’s shield, which Ian followed up with, “Obliviate.” Unfortunately Voldemort managed to duck out of the way.

 

After sending a killing curse Ian’s way (Ian ducked out of the way, the killing curse hit a stupefied death eater, Lucius Malfoy, instead), Voldemort grabbed the fake prophecy orb. The Aurors hoped he liked the curse, because he sure as hell wasn’t going to hear his prophecy. Voldemort disapparated.

  


“O’Connor”, Head Auror Shacklebolt asked, “why did you send an obliviate at Voldemort?”

 

“Because I don’t trust him to stay dead”, Ian answered, “my thinking was, we obliviate his mind out, making sure it doesn’t matter whether he lives or dies.”

 

“Actually, that’s not a bad plan”, John Dawlish grunted.

 

Making use of the time spent by the senior aurors to discuss the situation, Ian grabbed Malfoy’s wand and used it to cast point blanc obliviates at several of the Death Eaters. Ian might not have liked Malfoy’s wand, but he still knew that the Death Eaters here wouldn’t curse anyone ever again. The Death Eaters would probably be lucky if they could even speak after being cursed like that.

 

Pretending he hadn’t seen Ian obliviate the death eaters, Shacklebolt ordered his aurors to break the Death Eater’s wands. He might not have entirely approved of Ian’s method, but he sure as hell agreed that it made the world a safer place.

 

**Mary**

 

The news of several Death Eaters being arrested during a break-in at the Ministry hit Hogwarts like a bomb. For one, many Slytherin students were understandably distraught (none more than Draco Malfoy, whose father had after all been hit by Voldemort’s killing curse). The additional detail that the captured Death Eaters had been obliviated quite severely wasn’t public knowledge yet. Otherwise Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and a few others would probably be even more distraught, which probably accounted for them staying put in their compartment during the ride back to London.

 

“I’m still not sure whether Ian is lying or not”, Mary told the others (several DA members had chosen to sit together), “but according to his letter, he managed to penetrate You-know-who’s shield by summoning prophecy orbs.”

 

“I didn’t know that could penetrate a shield”, Fred Weasley replied. “Good to know though”, George added.

 

“I did”, Mary replied, “but that’s not the improbable part, in his letter, Ian said he used the distraction to fire an obliviate at You-know-who himself.”

 

“Obliviate?” Lee Jordan asked, not certain he had heard right.

 

“Exactly”, Mary confirmed, “He did say You-know-who managed to duck out of the way, fired a killing curse, which Ian obviously dodged. Then he grabbed a prophecy orb and disapparated. Luckily, the killing curse hit a stunned Death Eater and no Auror.”

 

“Malfoy”, Fred realized. “Killed by You-know-who”, George added, “there is irony.”

 

“True”, Mary agreed.

  


A few minutes before the train would enter King’s Cross Station, Mary cornered the twins, telling them she wanted a word in private. “I presume you are planning to focus fulltime on your Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes idea”, Mary began, “if that’s true, then I would like to invest a portion of Umbridge’s former vault, to help you setup your store. I mean, it’s not as if I even want Umbridge’s money.”

 

“That’s”, Fred began. “Probably quite a lot of money”, George continued. “Are you certain?” Fred asked.

 

“Of course I am”, Mary replied, “and no, I’m not certain how much the goblins even gave me. I’m quite certain it would be sufficient to have your future shop properly warded. Maybe your brother could do it, I think I can also persuade my father to give you additional O’Connor wards if you really want to go for it.”

  


“Bill is quite good”, Fred supposed. “But additional wards are always handy”, George added. “Why don’t you come take a look at our new place?” Fred asked.

 

“Diagon Alley I presume”, Mary supposed, “even if you probably wouldn’t have been on the train otherwise.”

 

“We have a building in Diagon Alley”, Fred confirmed. “Number 93”, George added.

 

“Given that I have an appointment at Gringotts, I think I’ll come take a look”, Mary accepted.

 

“We’ll come with you”, Fred decided. “Gringotts doesn’t like us asking Bill directly to ward us after all”, George clarified.

  


Once at the station, Mary yelled, “Sally!”

 

House elf Sally appeared, “bring my trunk to our mansion please, don’t leave immediately.” Mary approached the twins next, “if you want, I can ask Sally to bring your trunks to your new shop, it’s easier than apparating with trunks.”

 

“We’ll be fine”, Fred replied. “Thanks though”, George added.

 

“Sally will be going now?” Sally asked.

 

“You can”, Mary replied, “you know where to put it.”

 

“She seems quite a lot more stable than Kreacher does”, Fred remarked.

 

“Nothing against ... Padfoot”, Mary replied, “but his family wasn’t particularly known for their good treatment concerning house elves.”

 

“I don’t think Padfoot would mind you saying that”, George supposed, before grabbing his trunk and disapparating. Fred and Mary disapparated directly afterwards;

  


They apparated in the Gringotts lobby, Mary went to the counter first. “I have an appointment”, Mary told the goblin behind the counter, “the name is Mary O’Connor.”

 

without bothering to look first, the goblin took a piece of parchment and a blood quill (which was in fact only allowed for official reasons, like proving someone’s identity). “Sign here please”, the goblin ordered.

 

Mary signed the parchment, after which she was given murtlap essence. “You can wait over there”, the goblin informed her, “if your identity is confirmed, someone will come for you.”

  


A few minutes later, Mary was lead into a small office, where a goblin was already waiting. “I am senior manager Bloodbanger”, the goblin introduced himself, “and we’re sorry about having to use a blood quill.”

 

“No problem sir”, Mary replied, she knew from her father that simple courtesies, such as the use of honorifics, were always a good plan if one wanted to stay at a goblin’s good side, “at least you use them for their intended purpose.”

 

“Indeed”, Bloodbanger continued, “but let me explain why we called you here. Which is for two reasons. You have been given a vault at the London branch of Gringotts as a reward from the goblin nation. Your portion of the former Umbridge vault has been placed in there for the time being.” Bloodbanger handed Mary a key. “Since you already have a vault at our Dublin branch, we can transfer your new vault’s content to our other branch”, Bloodbanger informed Mary, “for a small fee obviously.”

 

“I’ll leave it here for now, sir”, Mary supposed, “can I access my new vault now?”

 

“I’ll have someone bring you there”, Bloodbanger replied.

  


“How much is this exactly?” Mary asked her goblin escort as he had opened the vault.

 

“6356 Galleons, 724 Sickles and 241 Knuts”, the goblin replied, having already anticipated the question.

 

“Do you by any chance know how much it costs to have topnotch wards installed around a reasonably sized Diagon Alley establishment?” Mary wondered.

 

The goblin hadn’t expected that question, but that didn’t stop him answering eventually (it just took a little longer), “the larger ones would probably come down to a cost of about two thousand galleons. In your case however, you could have it done for about fifteen hundred.”

 

Mary knew the goblin probably referred to the fact that Gringotts’ Dublin branch had outsourced the renewal of their wards to Mary’s father, “that’s the material cost?”

 

“And hiring additional workers to set up the wards”, the goblin replied.

  


“In that case, I would like to withdraw 1500 galleons”, Mary decided.

 

The goblin took out a bottomless money bag and clearly stated, “add 1500 galleons.” The bag dived into the pile of galleons until it eventually landed in front of the goblin.

 

“Now you need to say the following”, the goblin told Mary, as he showed her a piece of parchment, “a correct pronunciation is vital.”

 

“I, Mary O’Connor, claim this bag”, Mary read.

 

“Now this bag will only listen to your orders”, the goblin informed Mary, “before you ask, this could only be done from inside your vault. Tell it to add a certain amount of galleons, sickles and knuts and it will scoop up the requested amount. This function won’t work unless you are in one of your vaults.”

 

“Understood”, Mary replied, “and to withdraw money from the bag?”

 

“Just order it to release the required amount”, the goblin told Mary. After Mary had retrieved some additional coins to be put in her regular money pouch, they went back towards the lobby.

  


Back in the lobby, the twins were still waiting. After Mary bought a regular bottomless pouch (one galleon only), she approached them. “Did they give you an estimate?” Mary asked.

 

“Twelve hundred they said”, Fred replied. “Even if Bill and your father are willing to perform the work at a bargain price”, George added.

 

“Father will”, Mary assured them, before holding her patented Gringotts money bag upside down over the new bottomless pouch, “withdraw 1500 galleons.”

 

“Fifteen hundred galleons”, Mary told the twins, “consider this my investment. And before you object, it’s not really my money, I never wanted Umbridge’s funds.”

 

“You wouldn’t be the only investor”, Fred supposed. “Harry and Padfoot invested as well”, George clarified. “Welcome to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes”, Fred finished.

  


After a short walk, the twins showed Mary their building. “There is still some work needed”, Fred admitted. “But with our new investments”, George added. “We should be able to start here in a few weeks”, Fred took over. “And in the mean time”, George said. “We still have our postorder service”, Fred finished.

 

“Just send me a message when you are going to open”, Mary told the twins, “I really want to be there.”

 

“We will”, Fred assured her. When he noticed Mary planned to walk to the Leaky Cauldron, George added, “our hearthfire is already connected to the net, feel free to use it.”

 

“Thanks I suppose”, Mary replied.

 

“You just gave us fifteen hundred galleons”, Fred remarked. “That most certainly entitles you to use our floo”, George continued.

  
Mary and the twins continued talking for a while, before Mary headed into the backroom. “O’Connor Mansion”, Mary said as she entered the fire. A flash later, Mary had left the shop.


	2. 1996 - 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed quite a bit this year, for one, I changed a bit about how the Transfiguration lessons are done
> 
> I don't know in which year Demelza Robins is, but I've decided to put her in Dennis Creevey's year; this chapter, that would be the third year (Demelza becomes chaser during Harry's 6th year, which would be the one this chapter is about)

** Ian **

 

“Morning Phil”, Ian addressed one of the Aurors he was replacing (Head Auror Shacklebolt maintained an Auror guardforce in Hogsmeade), “anything suspicious?”

 

“Not really”, Phillip MacArthur replied, “You can look forward to several hours of doing nothing at all.”

 

“Let’s hope so”, ian remarked, “has Dawlish arrived yet?”

 

“The boss has decided to send Tonks instead”, MacArthur knew, “no idea why.”

 

“Maybe Tonks will know”, Ian supposed.

 

“She might”, MacArthur agreed, “have a good watch.”

  
  
  


“Tonks?” Ian guessed.

 

“How did you know?” Tonks wanted to know.

 

“The Wizengamot is in session”, Ian replied, “I doubt the Chief Warlock would be strolling through Hogsmeade instead.”

 

“No more Dumbledore impression”, Tonks supposed.

 

“You could try the other Dumbledore?” Ian suggested, “although it might get you banned from the Hog’s Head.”

 

“Let’s not try that”, Tonks replied, as she turned back to her regular look, it was time to begin their shift.

 

** Mary **

 

“it wasn’t as exciting as it sounds”, Mary admitted, as she told her friend Melia about the time she had spent helping her father improving his warding, “but it was interesting.”

 

“What did you have to do exactly?” Melia asked, knowing that Mary hadn’t even studied Ancient Runes, let alone warding.

 

“Father mostly wanted to make use of the fact he now has an animagus in the family”, Mary explained, “many wards fail to protect against animagi. Basically, father would try a new ward scheme, after which I would try to penetrate it in my falcon form. He kept on improving, until he was satisfied his animagus wards are able to differentiate between a regular animal and an animagus in animal form.”

 

“I didn’t know that’s even possible”, Melia exclaimed.

 

“Not if you remain in animal form”, Mary agreed, “the new wards are able to force an animagus to return to human form, an animal that fails to return to human form is therefore exactly that, an animal.”

 

“What if such a ward forces you back into human form while you are flying?” Melia wondered.

 

“That could be a problem”, Mary replied, “if not for the rest of the scheme. I’m not certain exactly how it works, but the wards are able to transport the turned-human animagus to a ground level holding area. This area is contained with an inverted fidelius cage. The final part of the scheme notifies the Aurors.”

 

“That’s impressive”, Melia admitted.

 

“That’s not even the best part”, Mary continued, “after the whole Rita Skeeter situation last year.” Rita Skeeter had been discovered as being an illegal animagus, while the reporter had been snooping around at Hogwarts. “The Board of Governors has decided to have these new wards installed at Hogwarts. Obviously professor McGonagall will be keyed in. But keep that to yourself, father said they want the news about the new wards kept on a need to know basis. But enough about that. How is your new job?”

  
  
  


Melia had recently joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, working in Director Scrimgeour’s office.

 

“I can’t really complain”, Melia supposed, “I’ll make sure to tell you if I have worked there long enough to form an actual opinion.”

 

“Fair enough”, Mary decided, “when I manage to get an actual job, I’ll make sure to inform you as well.”

 

“I thought you were offered a reserve position with the Holyhead Harpies?” Melia remembered, “why didn’t you take that?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong”, Mary answered, “I really like quidditch, I just don’t see myself as a professional athlete.” After a short hesitation, Mary continued, “there is also the fact that I’m still hoping my internship with professor McGonagall gets approved.”

 

“I didn’t even know you could intern with a Hogwarts professor”, Melia remarked.

 

“I don’t think it has been done at Hogwarts before”, Mary replied, “but I know for a fact that most of the other wizarding schools have been employing teaching assistants for decades. With an assistant, a professor can spend more time performing research, in order to improve his or her craft. I guess I could have applied at Beauxbatons instead, if my French wasn’t virtually nonexistent that is.”

 

** Ian **

 

“Welcome to the Auror Headquarters”, Head Auror Shacklebolt addressed the Belgian auror as she arrived, “I’m Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror at the British Ministry.”

 

“Julie Botende”, the woman, a middle aged black woman, replied, “I heard you required a Parselmouth?”

 

“We did”, Shacklebolt confirmed, “I’ll call in Auror O’Connor, the whole thing is his operation.”

 

Ian entered Shacklebolt’s office a few minutes later. “Ian O’Connor”, Shacklebolt addressed him, “meet Julie Botende of the Belgian Auror Corps.” Shacklebolt turned to Julie Botende next, “Auror Botende, this is Ian O’Connor, one of our junior Aurors.” Shacklebolt turned to Ian again, “O’Connor, I’ll let you explain it.”

  
  
  


“To begin”, Ian asked, “are you familiar with the history of Hogwarts, specifically, the four founders?”

 

“Somewhat”, Botende replied, “my family has always taken an interest in the other Parselmouth lines after all.”

 

“Excellent”, Ian decided, “the operation concerns Salazar Slytherin, specifically the Secret Chamber he had hidden at Hogwarts.”

 

“The one with the basilisk in it”, Botende realized, having heard about the whole heir of Slytherin situation four years earlier.

 

“Exactly”, Ian confirmed, “after the basilisk had been killed, the Chamber hasn’t been entered. In fact, we hardly know anything about it. It might very well be that the Chamber can be used to get in or out of Hogwarts undetected. Given that a vast majority of the magical British and Irish teenagers spend most of the years at Hogwarts, you can no doubt see why this causes some concern.”

 

“I take it the Chamber has been locked with Parseltongue commands?” Botende asked.

 

“It has”, Ian replied.

 

“Then I suppose we should go to Hogwarts”, Botende agreed, “as I’ve never been there, I take it you will side-along apparate me there?”

 

“There are apparition wards around Hogwarts”, Ian replied, “we’ve been temporary keyed into the Headmaster’s fireplace though. Just order the floo to take you to Hogwarts.”

  
  
  


The two Aurors exited Dumbledore’s fireplace a few minutes later, they were greeted by deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall, “welcome back to Hogwarts O’Connor.” McGonagall turned to Botende next, “you must be Auror Botende from Belgium.”

 

“I am”, Julie Botende confirmed, “and you are?”

 

“Minerva McGonagall”, McGonagall replied, “deputy Headmistress at this school, professor Dumbledore has asked me to accompany you as a representative of this school.”

 

“I guess it does make sense to have someone of the School present”, Ian supposed, “let’s head to the bathroom.” Ian turned to Botende, “I’m quite certain it wasn’t always a bathroom, but the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is currently a girl’s bathroom.”

 

“Not that it’s used that much”, McGonagall added, “it has been haunted by one of the basilisk’s victims for about fifty years now, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren.”

  
  
  


“Fifty years?” Botende replied a bit baffled, “and no one thought about questioning her, during all that time?”

 

“She wasn’t that cooperative when asked who had killed her”, McGonagall defended Hogwarts, “and given that a few weeks later someone was expelled for the crime, the investigation was closed.”

 

“I’m still a bit confused about why anyone would believe an acromantula to be responsible for turning people to stone”, Ian added, “but I’m afraid professor McGonagall is right, they never bothered investigating afterwards. If it wasn’t for young mr Potter, Rubeus Hagrid would still be considered responsible.”

 

“At least now Hagrid has been cleared”, Ian supposed, “I even heard he has been given a new wand on the Ministry’s expense, not that it even remotely makes up for what he has been through.”

 

“It doesn’t”, McGonagall agreed, “but let’s head to the Chamber.”

  
  
  


“You aren’t a girl”, Moaning Myrtle addressed Ian as he entered her bathroom.

 

“We’re just passing through miss Warren”, Julie Botende addressed the ghost as she in turn entered the bathroom, “we are going to investigate the Chamber, making sure no one will use it to endanger the students at Hogwarts, ever again.”

 

Being addressed by her last name was not something Moaning Myrtle was used to, about the only one who ever did was professor Dumbledore (and it wasn’t as if Dumbledore encountered her all that often). The unexpectedness of it, was the one thing making Myrtle reply quite calm for once, “how will you open it?”

 

“That’s where I come in”, Julie Botende explained to the ghost, “my name is Julie Botende, I’m an Auror at the Belgian Auror Corps. I’m also a Parselmouth, which should allow me entrance in the chamber. I take it that you are Myrtle Warren?”

 

“Just Myrtle”, Myrtle replied, certainly not used to being addressed as an equal.

 

“Then you can call me Julie”, Botende reciprocated, “it’s only fair.”

  
  
  


“The entrance is over there”, Myrtle told the others, “Harry hissed at it.”

 

“Serpensortia”, Auror Botende said, conjuring a small snake, after which she explained, “it’s easier to speak the Tongue if an actual snake is present.” Botende hissed at the snake, which immediately calmed down, then she picked up the snake and turned to the tap. Botende hissed once again, opening the Chamber.

 

McGonagall turned into a cat before jumping in, knowing that her animal form was better suited for the fall. Both Aurors jumped in after her.

  
  
  


“I’ll get rid of this rubble”, McGonagall announced, before transfiguring the wall of rocks into an arc.

 

With the blockade out of the way, the road to the next door was opened. Which, after passing the old basilisk skin, they reached. Once again, Auror Botende hissed at the door, which opened for them.

 

“So this is the Chamber of Secrets”, Ian remarked, “I’m not certain whether there even are any secret passages, but we can’t ignore the risk. And knowing Slytherin’s reputation, I’m quite certain we will find at least one corridor leading out of the castle.”

 

“He doesn’t need a corridor”, Auror Botende suddenly realized, “I’m not entirely certain, but I think I’ve found a difference between the wards at Hogwarts itself and here.”

 

“Damn”, Ian swore, “you are right.”

 

“What is the problem?” McGonagall wanted to know.

 

Ian didn’t answer, but disapparated from where he stood and disapparated behind McGonagall.

 

“At least we are reasonably certain Voldemort doesn’t know this weakness”, Ian remarked, “I don’t think he ever bothered to investigate this room any further. And I’m quite certain he would have attacked Hogwarts if he knew of this weakness.”

 

“I’ll have someone place apparition wards in here nonetheless”, McGonagall decided.

  
  
  


Over the course of the next several weeks, the Chamber was completely mapped out. As it turned out, the Chamber possessed the means to covertly monitor the Slytherin Common Room. Probably installed to give Salazar the opportunity to see what his House did when they thought he didn’t watch.

 

** Mary **

 

Dumbledore had just announced to the students that Horace Slughorn would be teaching Potions that year (which was met by cheers by most non-slytherins), the fact that Snape would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts was received with far less cheering (which meant, only by Slytherins). The fact that two others were also sitting at the table however, one of them known to have graduated Hogwarts last June, made sure that Dumbledore still wasn’t finished.

 

“We are pleased to welcome back Mary O’Connor”, Dumbledore announced, “who will be interning under our transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. Miss O’Connor will be acting as a teaching assistant this year. As she is not a full professor, she has been given the same powers as our head boy and head girl, which means that miss O’Connor can hand out detentions and take away house points.”

 

After a short applause (mostly by the remaining members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team), Dumbledore continued, “furthermore, during this year, Auror Botende from the Belgian Auror Corps will be providing additional security to our school. Welcome to Hogwarts, Julie Botende.”

 

After Dumbledore indicated she could speak, Julie Botende stood up. “As at least one of you already knows”, she explained, “I am a Parselmouth. To help me in my job, I have brought my familiar, a Black Mamba. As long as you leave her alone, she should leave you alone as well. I must advise you against entering my quarters uninvited. Black Mambas aren’t just extremely poisonous, they are also immune to most forms of magic. Their poison in turn, is impossible to be neutralized using magic. As we have another parselmouth present, I have to warn him as well. Marie only obeys my commands.”

  
  
  


The 6th year N.E.W.T. students entered the Transfiguration classroom, seeing neither professor McGonagall, nor Assistant Professor O’Connor in there.

 

“Where do you think they are?” Padma Patil wondered.

 

A peregrine falcon suddenly dove down in the centre of the classroom and immediately turned into Mary O’Connor. “Welcome to Transfiguration’s N.E.W.T. class”, Mary announced, “today I’ll be giving the lesson.”

 

Mary flicked her wand, after which words appeared against the wall.  _ Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test Project _ , could be read. “As you all should know”, Mary explained, “you will be required to present and defend a project about Transfiguration at your N.E.W.T. examination next year. This can be a dissertation about new ways to use Transfiguration or a practical project. Whichever option you choose, shall have to put your skills in transfiguration to the test.”

 

Mary flicked her wand again, the letters changed into a date,  _ October the 15th _ . “This is the deadline when you must all have decided on your subject”, Mary continued, “I must remind you, you are allowed to ask for help. If your subject concerns practical transfiguration, especially human transfiguration, then you are even obliged to let either myself or professor McGonagall look through your spellwork before actually using it. Miss Patil?”

 

“Is it allowed to have a group project?” Padma Patil asked.

 

“It is allowed to share a project with others”, Mary replied, “but you will have to hand an extensive memory collection about your work on the subject, which should ensure you have done your part. This memory collection is also required with solo projects. In case you aren’t aware of how to make a memory copy, I will demonstrate it at the end of this lesson.”

 

“What if we would choose to become an animagus such as yourself and professor McGonagall?” Zabini wondered (being the only Slytherin in the 6th year N.E.W.T. class, he actually acted quite decent at the moment).

 

“In that case you will have to convince either myself or professor McGonagall to give you animagus lessons”, Mary replied, “which we will only give to students who have received an Outstanding at their O.W.L. examination. Before asking, it is advised to order an animagus vision quest potion. Either it will show you your inner animal, or it won’t. If it doesn’t show you anything, then you simply aren’t able to become an animagus. For obvious reasons, if you are able to successfully transform yourself to animal form and back. And you are able to actually use your animal form. Then you are excepted from the memory collection, given that the fact you can already proves you did the work. Miss Granger?”

 

“What happens if you haven’t decided on a subject by October the 15th?” Hermione Granger asked.

 

“In that case”, Mary explained, “you will no longer be allowed to follow N.E.W.T. lessons in Transfiguration.”

  
  
  


Mary vanished the words and conjured an incantation, _ araneae simiae caudam _ , and a moving picture of the wand movement. “Let’s start with the lesson itself”, Mary explained, “today we will perform the first human transfiguration. This spell will give the target of your spell a monkey tail, specifically a spider monkey’s tail. I hope I don’t need to remind you, that using transfiguration spells on others without their consent is a criminal offense. This will not only lose your house several points, it will also get you expelled and your wand snapped. Do I have a volunteer?”

 

Hesitantly, Ron Weasley stepped forward. “Araneae Simiae Caudam”, Mary yelled ending with her wand pointed at Ron, who suddenly sprouted a monkey tail. “You should be able to use the tail if you would want”, Mary told him, “try picking up this stick.” Mary conjured a stick, which eventually Ron managed to pick up. “5 points for Gryffindor”, Mary told him, “for being the only one to volunteer.” Mary vanished the tail once again.

 

After having divided the class in groups, Mary’s announcement that those unwilling to undergo the spell wouldn’t be allowed to cast it either made sure everyone agreed to undergo the spell, Mary had the students practicing the spell themselves. At the end, only Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil had succeeded in giving someone a tail.

 

“Excellent work everyone”, Mary told the class, “I now award 20 points to Slytherin and 20 points to Ravenclaw for mr Zabini and miss Patil’s excellent transfigurations. I will remind you all that I strongly advise all of you to not practice this spell without proper supervision, which would be either myself, professor McGonagall or our headmaster. For your homework, you will have to hand in a ten inch paper on the practical use of human transfiguration. You are now N.E.W.T. students, you will have to deliver it at my office by no later than Friday evening at ten.”

 

With the lesson itself over, Mary dismissed those who already knew how to collect memories and quickly explained how to do it to the others, after which they too were dismissed.

  
  
  


As McGonagall had asked her, Mary copied a memory of the entire lesson, which she placed in a memory orb. This orb, she delivered to professor McGonagall. After McGonagall had taken a short look, she turned back to Mary, “an excellent lesson miss O’Connor. Do you have anything to add?”

 

“I believe that both mister Zabini and miss Padma Patil will be asking for animagus lessons”, Mary replied, “I believe they would actually be able to. I have asked them to contact either me or yourself if the vision quest potion would show them an inner animal.”

 

McGonagall continued by going over Mary’s lesson plan, she would continue teaching the sixth year students, along with the 3th years. Furthermore, Mary would assist McGonagall in teaching the 4th, 5th and 7th year students. she would also have to help in the second year theoretical lesson on animagi.

 

They finished their meeting by talking about Mary’s Mastery Project (a 7 year Project on Transfiguration, which she would have to present to a jury of Transfiguration Masters at the end). After McGonagall was satisfied with Mary’s progress, Mary was dismissed.

 

** Ian **

 

Ian was once again present at an Order Meeting. At the moment, Head Auror Shacklebolt was explaining, “I’m happy to announce, that all remaining employees at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have undergone a veritaserum interrogation. Three employees, including one Auror, have been discovered as working for Voldemort. 8 others have been discharged for blatant corruption. Our Auror Corps will now start vetting the other departments.”

 

“That’s good news”, Albus Dumbledore replied, actually quite pleased that the Ministry was finally rooting out the corrupt and the death eaters, “do you have any news about Sirius’ case?”

 

“I do”, Shacklebolt replied as he turned to Sirius, “the memories provided by, among others, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter, would be sufficient to grant you an appeal should you actually have been convicted. Given the fact that there never even was a trial, Minister Bones has agreed to allow you to remain at this house. There are some conditions though, both Director Scrimgeour and Minister Bones must be allowed into this house. For the time being, your wand must be kept in the vault at the Auror Headquarters. And last but not least, temporary wards will be placed to keep you in this house.”

 

“Not much difference there”, Sirius replied.

 

“It won’t be for too long”, Shacklebolt assured Sirius, “if you agree upon the terms, Minister Bones will personally be coming here somewhere during the following week for an interrogation under veritaserum. Afterwards, the Wizengamot will convene as soon as possible. In all probability, you will have to pay a fine for being an unregistered animagus. But that will be nothing compared to the money the Ministry owes you for your illegal incarnation.”

 

** Mary **

 

“A Sulawesi masked owl”, Padma clarified, “at least that’s what it looked like to me.” Padma had taken an animagus vision quest potion last weekend, just like Blaize Zabini (who would be a black panther). For obvious reasons, professor McGonagall had decided that Mary would be teaching Padma Patil, while she would be teaching Zabini herself.

 

“Did you make a memory orb out of the vision?” Mary asked, “I would like to take a look myself.”

 

“I did”, Padma replied, after which she gave Mary the orb and a picture of the masked owl.

 

“I believe you are correct”, Mary said after having compared both images, “follow me miss Patil. We will begin your lessons at the owlery. With some luck, we will find such an owl in there. But even if we don’t, studying the owls will be the first part of your training.”

 

“Just studying the owls?” Padma wondered.

 

“It’s at least better than what I had to do”, Mary remarked, “I had to watch hours and hours of National Geographic videos about falcons.” As Padma clearly had no idea what National Geographic was, Mary explained, “it’s a muggle organisation. They make films, some kind of moving pictures with sound, about nature, wildlife, and many other things. I had cousin Eoife gather everything she could find about falcons from their films. But it’s far easier if you can observe your animal yourself. It’s actually quite funny if you imagine that Zabini will have to use the muggle method as well.”

 

At the tower, Mary turned back to Padma, “we won’t actually be practicing the first partial transformations until november, up till then I want you to spend at least ten hours each weekend up here. You will need to observe the owls, their habits, their movements. You will need to familiarize yourself with them, know that you aren’t just human, you are the owl too.”

  
  
  


Mary arrived early for her lesson to the Gryffindor third years. She decided to take the time to start grading the homework her 6th years had made.

 

“There is only one magazine I allow in my classroom mister Creevey”, Mary began as the Gryffindors had all been seated, “and it isn’t Teen Witch. That will be ten points from Gryffindor, next time, I will add a detention. Miss Robins?”

 

“Which magazine do you allow?” Demelza Robins asked.

 

“That would be Transfiguration Today”, Mary replied, “but while I allow it to be on your table, I won’t allow you reading it in class. In fact, if you have it on your table, you will be obliged to at least ask a good question about one of the articles. After which you will have to write a 10 inch dissertation about this article. Failing to do so, will lead to a detention and 5 points from your house. Any other questions? Or can I start my lesson?” The students wisely decided not to bring any magazines to Mary’s lessons.

  
  
  


“Today we will be transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions”, Mary explained, with a flick of her wand, the wand movements and the spell were projected on the wall. “You will be allowed to practice during the entire lesson”, Mary explained, “I will be observing you all and correcting were necessary. At the end of the lesson, you will have to hand in your best result. I will return the remaining hedgehogs into proper hedgehogs once again. The same will be done with the pincushions after I’ve graded them.”

 

“Put away your wands please”, Mary told the students at the end of the lesson. As they handed in their pincushions, Mary observed them one at a time.

 

After she had graded the results, she transfigured them back into hedgehogs. “That was a decent effort mister creevey”, Mary explained, “while I would have preferred a pincushion which doesn’t roll up if you approach it with a needle, you have still earned back your ten points for your effort.” she turned to Demelza Robins next, “that was an excellent pincushion miss Robins, 20 points to Gryffindor.” Mary went over each student’s work and gave points for the best efforts. 

 

“I want you to write an 8 inch dissertation about animal object transformations”, Mary told them, “you may hand them in at next week’s lesson. Dismissed.”

 

** Ian **

 

“You are certain?” Ian asked Julie Botende.

 

“Miss Warren didn’t want to betray anyone”, Julie Botende confirmed, “but she acted strangely, so I decided to search her bathroom. I found a kettle containing a half finished potion in there. After investigating it, I discovered it was polyjuice potion. Afterwards, I had Marie stake out the bathroom, she identified Draco Malfoy as the one brewing the potion.”

 

“I’ll ask for a warrant to interrogate him under veritaserum”, Ian promised, “with his father having been a death eater, I have no doubt I will receive one. Thank you Julie.” After having worked with each other for several months now, Julie Botende had insisted on Ian using her first name.

  
  
  


After having placed a self writing quill on an empty piece of parchment, Ian began speaking, “this is the interrogation of Draco Lucius Malfoy, also present are Nymphadora Tonks and Ian O’Connor, Aurors. Mister Malfoy, you have been found brewing polyjuice potion. While in itself not illegal, the brewing of it in secret is a cause for concern. This is why you are hereby obliged to drink this veritaserum. If you refuse, you will be force fed the potion, but you will take it.”

 

Given no choice at all, Malfoy complied, after which Tonks began the interrogation itself, “what is your name?”

 

“My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy”, Draco replied.

 

“For which purpose were you brewing polyjuice potion?” Tonks continued.

 

“To make sure Crabbe and Goyle can be lookouts, without anyone realizing they are even present”, Draco explained.

 

“What would require them to keep watch?” Tonks continued.

 

“It allows me to work in secret on repairing the vanishing cabinet, hidden in the Room of Requirements”, Draco answered.

 

“Why are you repairing a vanishing cabinet?”

 

“To allow the Dark Lord to bypass the Hogwarts wards and send Death Eaters into Hogwarts.”

 

“Are you a Death Eater?”

 

“I am”, Draco confirmed, still under influence of veritaserum.

 

“Is anyone else at Hogwarts aware you are a Death Eater?”

 

“Severus Snape knows, so are Crabbe, Goyle and Nott”, Draco replied.

 

“This interrogation is terminated”, Tonks decided. Ian removed the quill from the parchment.

 

After having escorted Draco Malfoy to a holding cell, Ian and Tonks went straight to Director Scrimgeour requesting warrants for Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Snape.

  
  
  


Having received a warrant for all but Snape (Chief Warlock Dumbledore had used all his power to have the Wizengamot refuse that one), Tonks and Ian took a team to Hogwarts to arrest the three Slytherin students.

 

“Sorry to interrupt your meal”, Ian announced after having cast sonorus, “but I’m afraid that your fellow student, Draco Malfoy, has been arrested as a Death Eater. He had been conspiring to get a Death Eater team into Hogwarts. For our follow-up investigation we have a warrant to take in Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle for questioning. I suggest you come quietly.”

 

Nott didn’t take the suggestion, but drew his wand, “Avada ...”

 

“Reducto”, Ian shouted before Nott had finished the spell, instantly killing Theodore Nott. To be on the safe side, the Aurors confiscated both Crabbe’s and Goyle’s wands.

 

“Scourgify”, John Dawlish cast on the brain matter, skull fragments and other various Nott parts spread over the Slytherin table. After which he levitated the corpse out of the way.

 

Looking intently towards the Defense teacher, who clearly knew that the Aurors had wanted to arrest him as well, Ian and the other Aurors left Hogwarts, taking Crabbe and Goyle with them.

 

** Mary **

 

That Mary was somewhat shocked was an understatement, not that she objected to her brother reacting with lethal force to someone trying to use the killing curse, someone being reducto’d to death was simply a gruesome sight. At least Mary’s next lesson, the Slytherin 3th year students, was cancelled, allowing Mary the time to process the events somewhat (many of the Slytherins had been showered with bits of Nott). Mary decided to use the time to finish grading the homework of her Ravenclaw third years.

  
  
  


A few hours later, it was time for her 6th year N.E.W.T. class. By now, the 6th year students had all handed in an approved subject for their N.E.W.T., most of them had chosen for actual magic. Hermione Granger had opted for a theoretical thesis, while Zabini and Padma Patil would be attempting to become animagi. Their lessons by now alternated between working on their Projects in the classroom and further lessons about human transfiguration. 

 

By now, both animagus candidates had already succeeded in transfiguring their eyes back and forth, which they could now do at will. Mary had both practicing in changing their non-wand hand (so they could force their hands back to human if necessary, if they would succeed there, they would advance to their wand hand). They had both already succeeded in changing their hands, but up to now, neither had managed to turn them back without using their wand.

 

These sessions were actually a good moment for Mary to work on her Mastery Project. Which Mary made good use off. Until she noticed Parvati bothering her twin (falcon eyes were quite handy to observe students, even in the far corners of the classroom). Mary changed completely into her falcon form, having only had the eyes transfigured earlier, flew towards Parvati and changed back into human form.

 

“Parvati Patil”, Mary sternly addressed the Gryffindor half of the twin, “animagus transformations are difficult enough without people bothering you. Twenty points from Gryffindor. And I warn you, next time it will be fifty, the time after you will have to leave the Transfiguration N.E.W.T. class. Understood?”

 

Parvati wisely nodded and went back to her work.

 

** Ian **

 

Further interrogations of Draco Malfoy had led to the Aurors learning that Voldemort had threatened to kill his mother, Narcissa Malfoy née Black. Against her objections, Narcissa had by now been taken into protective custody. Having knowingly aided a Death Eater, Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled from Hogwarts and both had their wands broken. The same had happened to Draco Malfoy.

 

Sirius Black on the other hand, had finally been cleared by the Wizengamot, for the first time in years, he could walk around in broad daylight. Against Dumbledore’s wishes, Sirius Black promptly filed for custody over Harry Potter. With the content of the Potter testament finally revealed, the chances of Sirius winning the case were very good (especially given the fact that Dumbledore had knowingly ignored the testament, which during Black’s incarnation, would have made Remus Lupin Harry’s guardian).

 

The subject of Harry Potter’s guardianship was a sore subject during the next Order Meeting. “With all due respect”, Ian pitched in, “your track record regarding Harry Potter isn’t all that well. There is no doubt in my mind, that he wouldn’t be safer in here, under your own Fidelius charm. Then in a muggle neighbourhood, where he has had to fight off dementors.”

 

“He would be safe under the blood wards”, Dumbledore countered.

 

“Just as he had no choice but to compete in the Triwizard Tournament?” Ian’s father asked, “because I know my wards and magical contracts, since Potter hadn’t put in his own name, the magical contract would only be valid if he would have accepted it. Which you, and you alone, forced him to do. You can’t force someone in a magical contract against their will, that’s the very essence of such a contract. Even under Imperius it can’t be done. Yes, blood wards are powerful, but only if those under them act like a family. Which we all know the Dursleys don’t, under the circumstances, any sixth year Runes student could crack them.”

 

“Even if that wouldn’t be the case”, Sirius added, given that Dumbledore wasn’t planning to go against a master warder about wards, combined with the fact that he didn’t want to Slytherins to have the last word on the subject, “then you would still know as well as I do, that the blood wards will fail at Harry’s 17th Birthday.”

 

Dumbledore sighed, maybe he had made it all worse when he placed Harry Potter with the Dursleys. “I won’t resist your case”, Dumbledore decided.

  
  
  


“I suggest we discuss our enemy now”, Dumbledore changed the subject, “I am reasonably certain I know how Voldemort survived the killing curse earlier.” That drew everyone's attention (although most of the Order members still shivered when Dumbledore said Voldemort). “I take it you are all familiar with the way Lucius Malfoy had managed to have the Chamber of Secrets opened”, Dumbledore explained, “the way a diary could manage to possess miss Ginevra Weasley was unlike anything I had seen before.”

 

“What are you saying?” Arthur Weasley wanted to know.

 

“I have come to the conclusion that Voldemort has been making horcruxes”, Dumbledore replied, seeing the blank faces, he continued, “in essence, it comes down to him splitting his soul and hiding the parts in objects. The Diary being one of them.”

 

“How does knowing this help us?” Tonks remarked, “he could have put the parts in any random object.”

 

“He’s way too arrogant for that”, Dumbledore countered, “I believe he has hidden the pieces of his soul in among others Relics of the Founders. The only known relic of Godric Gryffindor is safe at Hogwarts, but we aren’t that lucky concerning the other three.”

 

“Something of Hufflepuff, something of Ravenclaw and something of Slytherin”, Shacklebolt recapped, “I’m not sure how much help knowing that will be.”

 

“What were you saying elf”, Sirius suddenly yelled at Kreacher, who had been leaving the room murmuring something, “do you know anything about this. Let me rephrase that, if you know of any object belonging to one of the founders, bring it to me.”

  
  
  


A few minutes later, Kreacher delivered a locket. It took some doing, but eventually the story about how it had come to be in Black Manor was heard in full. “If all you wanted was to have it destroyed”, Dumbledore asked somewhat baffled, “why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

 

“Answer him”, Sirius ordered Kreacher.

 

“Kreacher didn’t trust master to honour Master Regulus last request”, Kreacher replied.

 

“Put it in the oven Kreacher”, Sirius ordered, before explaining to the others, “the oven in Black Manor is one of the few capable of withstanding fiendfyre. I take it that should suffice to destroy the locket?”

 

“Kreacher will put it in the oven”, Kreacher assured, for once actually respectful towards Sirius.

 

A bit later, the locket of Salazar Slytherin was no more.

 

** Mary **

 

“Do you have a broom, here at Hogwarts?” Mary asked Padma.

 

“Since neither me or Parvati are in a quidditch team”, Padma replied, “we never bothered bringing our brooms to Hogwarts.”

 

“It doesn’t matter”, Mary supposed, “I don’t need my Cleansweep to fly anyhow. Let’s head on to the quidditch stadium.”

 

“You do know it’s dark do you?” Padma remarked.

 

“You can change your eyes into owl eyes”, Mary countered, “I doubt night vision would be a problem.”

  
  
  


After Mary had retrieved her broom from her quarters, she and Padma headed towards the quidditch stadium, Mary had brought several muggle footballs with her. “I want you to change your eyes into owl eyes and start flying around above the stadium”, Mary explained, “when you are up there, I will transfigure these balls into rabbits. When I have done so, I want you to capture the rabbits. They aren’t real rabbits, so they shouldn’t move too much.”

 

“I didn’t know owls would catch rabbits”, Padma remarked.

 

“They don’t”, Mary replied, “but I thought you would prefer to start with rabbits, before we try mice.”

 

“Good point”, Padma agreed.

 

A few minutes later, Padma was flying on Mary’s broom. After about half an hour of ‘catch the rabbits’ Mary transfigured them back into balls.

  
  
  


“Next exercise”, Mary explained once Padma was once again on the ground, “I’m going to disillusion myself, change into my falcon form, and you will have to try and catch me. Don’t worry, I’m not going to fly at my maximum speed.”

 

“I think that’s enough for now”, Mary decided, “tomorrow we’re going to try combining all the separate transformations you’re already able to. I expect you outside my quarters at 10 AM Sunday.”

 

“I’ll be there”, Padma promised, before taking her leave, it was after all already past 1 in the morning, which meant that she only had 9 hours left until she would have to meet Mary again.

 

** Ian **

 

“Would it be possible to leak the lack of apparition wards around the Chamber of Secrets to Tom?” Ian suggested at the Order meeting, Ian knew as well as any Auror (some psychology was taught at the Academy) that an angry opponent was more likely to make mistakes, which is why he had begun referring to Voldemort by his birthname.

 

“Why in Merlin’s name would we do that?” Dumbledore replied, “and I thought new wards had been placed.”

 

“There are new wards there”, Ian agreed, “but it aren’t apparition wards in se, more like splinch wards. Basically, anyone trying to apparate there will be splinched across the entire Chamber of Secrets. Tom might not be able to die just yet, but it is doubtful he would try apparating in without having let his Death Eaters try first.”

 

“You mean there are now lethal wards at Hogwarts?” Dumbledore asked indignated.

 

“Only a select few even know the location”, Ian countered, “and only Tom Riddle and his men would be affected by the wards, since those at our side, such as myself, are keyed in. And after the attempted murder on the Finnigans, they deserve nothing more.”

 

The Finnigan house had been attacked that week, it it wasn’t for the emergency portkey Ian’s father had provided them, Seamus Finnigan’s parents and siblings would most certainly have been killed. “Hell”, Ian added, “some even suggested to break the Treaty of Cork and send the Irish Republican Warlocks after suspected Death Eaters.” The IRW had ceased its struggle against the British Ministry in 1922, but had never actually disbanded, many Irish wizards and witches were still members of the organisation (for a large part due to the IRW acting as a democratic entity, while the Wizengamot was still under control of a select few pureblood families).

  
  
  


“And you failed to mention that before?” Shacklebolt asked in shock.

 

“Only a small minority agreed”, Ian countered, “for now, most of the IRW agrees to let the Ministry handle Tom and his Death Eaters, but if the attacks on Irishmen continue and we don’t like the Ministry’s course of action ...”

 

“I hope you are trying to keep the IRW from seeking vigilante justice?” Dumbledore said.

 

“My oath to the IRW predates my oath to the Ministry”, Ian replied, the same could be said for quite a few of the Irish employees at the Ministry, “If a majority decides upon action, then I’ll say Ministry be damned and fight with my fellow IRW members. And don’t forget that muggleborns have a vote among us, it won’t come as a surprise to know that the muggleborns in Ireland are more likely to push for action.” No one had to be told that purebloods only formed a small minority in the wizarding world. “I can however try to convince the others”, Ian supposed, “that if we take action, we do so by joining forces with the Ministry.”

 

“That might actually be helpful”, Shacklebolt eventually admitted.

  
  
  


The rest of the meeting, the subject of Horcruxes was discussed, Dumbledore had managed to secure one hidden at the Gaunt house (where Voldemort’s mother had grown up), luckily he had taken someone with him, because he had almost put on the Horcrux-ring. “I believe one of the other horcruxes is hidden at the orphanage where Voldemort had grown up”, Dumbledore remarked, “the building has since burned down, the ruins are still there though.”

 

Ian and Tonks, Ian’s father, Sirius Black and  Alastor Moody were eventually tasked with retrieving the horcrux hidden there.

  
  
  


“Wait”, Ian’s father told the others as they approached the burned down building, “I think our enemy has placed alarms on the building, I’ll try to bypass them.”

 

Aided by Alastor Moody (whose magical eye could actually see some wards), they eventually managed to penetrate into the building.

 

“I think I have it”, Tonks yelled after a while.

 

“Don’t touch it just yet”, Ian’s father warned, he wanted to see which wards were around the horcrux itself after all.

 

A few hours later, they returned to Black Manor, Tonks had managed to place a reasonably accurate copy of the Cup where the horcrux had been (the horcrux in question proved to be Helga Hufflepuff’s famous cup), they had made sure to leave all wards back as they had found them. Some fiendfyre later, the cup was no more.”

 

** Mary **

 

“Sectumsempra”, a female voice suddenly yelled at Mary’s back, it was only due to her quidditch skills that Mary had managed to duck the spell. Almost instinctively, Mary changed into her falcon form. The witch, who Mary now recognized as Pansy Parkinson (who was clearly mad about Draco’s capture and had decided that as one of the Auror’s sisters, Mary was the easiest target), fired several other cutting curses, which the falcon skilfully dodged. When Mary suddenly dove down at her, Pansy froze, allowing Mary to grab her wand.

 

Mary dropped the wand, changed back into human form and with the skill from her time as Ravenclaw beater, she broke Pansy’s nose, the witch fell on the ground. “Expecto Patronum”, Mary said, the silver falcon appeared, after which Mary continued speaking, “Pansy Parkinson has just tried to murder me.” Mary send her patronus to professor McGonagall.

  
  
  


A few hours later, the Aurors had arrived. “We have problem here”, John Dawlish began, “miss Parkinson claims that you attacked her for no reason.”

 

Mary didn’t even bother replying, took up Pansy’s wand and cast priori incantatem on it. “You can clearly see where her cutting curses have hit the wall over there”, Mary told the auror, “I believe that she attacked me, because she knew she couldn’t reach my brother, nor any of the other aurors who had arrested Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. The fact that my brother was forced to take out Nott might have been the reason she especially wanted to harm me. If that doesn’t prove my story, I am prepared to testify under veritaserum. I suggest you ask miss Parkinson whether she would do the same.”

 

“I am just doing my job here”, Dawlish stated a bit taken back.

 

“Are you?” Mary retorted, “in that case you might remember that there was no reason for miss Parkinson to even be in this corridor, especially at this time of night.”

 

“Why were you?” Dawlish countered.

 

“Because there is no bathroom in my quarters”, Mary explained, “the shortest route between the bathroom I came from and my quarters, happens to pass through this corridor. Just wait a second.” Mary quickly conjured a memory orb, put her wand at her temple and copied the memory of the entire attack into the orb. “Is this sufficient?”

 

Dawlish decided to leave it at that, Pansy Parkinson might be his cousin, but he realized he wouldn’t be able to get her out of this. “This memory will suffice to get us a veritaserum warrant”, Dawlish finished the interview, “I apologize for the inconvenience miss O’Connor.”

  
  
  


The next day, Mary had to teach her 6th year students, who immediately started asking about the attack. “No, I didn’t curse miss Parkinson”, Mary said, not really wanting to discuss the attack, “I simply dodged her curses, made use of the fact that most people tend to freeze when a bird-of-prey dives at them and grabbed her wand. In fact Parkinson was lucky, my brother would have reducto’d her, I only broke her nose.”

 

“No spell at all?” Hermione repeated.

 

“Dodging is much more effective than any spell”, Mary replied, “which is why the protego charm professor Snape teaches you is one of the most useless charms around. There are countless ways to attack someone, which won’t be stopped by one. You can even tell him I said so if you like. But now it is time to begin our lessons, the next person who asks a question about it, will lose his house 20 points.”

 

Mary began her actual lesson.

 

** Vigilantism **

 

Somewhere around midnight, several disillusioned men approached Parkinson Manor. Ignoring the wards surrounding the place for now, the men began placing several stones around the property, which had been carved full of runes. Anyone using magesight could now see a faint blur around Parkinson Manor.

 

“Their bloodwards will be tricky”, one of the men remarked, if anyone else would be listening, then they would have recognized his accent as Irish.

 

“No ward can stop this”, a witch countered, also Irish, “Avada Kedavra!”

 

The men ran away, while the green beam approached the Parkinson wards. With a violent bang, the wards crashed down, leaving only the splinching wards which had just been installed.

 

No longer bothering with stealth, two dozen Irish wizards and witches ran towards the property, using powerful reducto curses to blast open the doors. “Stupefy”, one of the witches yelled at the Parkinson elf when the elf tried to stop them.

 

A few stunners later, the Parkinson household was taken care off. “Check their arms”, one of the witches ordered.

 

“He has the mark”, one of the men said after having done so, before cutting Tomas Parkinson’s throat with a cutter curse.

 

“The wife’s arm is clean”, one of the others added, “so is the girl’s arm.” The girl being Pansy Parkinson’s 10 year old sister.

 

“The wife surely knew her husband was a Death Eater”, the witch, who clearly commanded the group, said, “obliviate her completely, then make sure neither the girl, nor the elf can identify us. We’ll drop them off in St Mungo’s.”

  
  
  


A few hours later, the Irishmen had looted the mansion of everything of value, both mister and mrs Parkinson’s wands had been destroyed. Mrs Parkinson had been obliviated completely, the girl and the elf simply had the memory of the attack removed. Young Vera Parkinson, her mother and the elf were pushed into the fireplace with destination St Mungo’s, Fiendfyre was released in the manor and the Irishmen left the building, taking Tomas Parkinson’s corpse with them.

 

After having dismantled the flinching wards they had placed earlier, the group disapparated, leaving Tomas Parkinson’s body behind.

 

The Aurors arrived a few minutes afterwards.

 

** Ian **

 

“Of course I had nothing to do with it”, Ian replied, “I have no idea who was involved either.”

 

“That attack had IRW written all over it”, Kingsley countered.

 

“That might be so”, Ian retorted, “but this morning was the first time I had ever set foot on Parkinson land. I can’t say I disprove of the attack, especially since it turns out mr Parkinson was a Death Eater, but I had no knowledge it would happen.” Technically Ian had known the IRW would surely avenge the attempted murder on one of their own (Mary might not be a member herself, but her parents and brother were), but as he had never known the exact way it would happen, he wasn’t exactly lying.

 

While Kingsley Shacklebolt was most certainly aware that Ian knew more than he let on, he decided not to pursue it. “Just try to make sure it doesn’t repeat”, Kingsley sighed.

 

“I can’t promise that”, Ian truthfully replied, “however, as long as no more of us are attacked, I am reasonably certain no retaliations will follow. Otherwise, all bets are off.”

 

“Understood”, Shacklebolt decided, “what you might want to know though, is that miss Pansy Parkinson had acted on her own. She had no knowledge of her father being a Death Eater, nor had she been given instructions.”

 

“Even had they known it”, Ian supposed, “it don’t think it would have stopped the attack on the Parkinsons.”

 

** Mary **

 

“No I had nothing to do with it miss Robins”, Mary broke of Demelza Robins’ question, the Gryffindor third year had clearly read the Daily Prophet, “although I must admit I had expected some kind of reprisal. If that’s all, then I suggest we start our lesson.”

 

_ Golems _ , Mary let the word appear on the wall before explaining, “I’m not going to expect you to pull off a full grown golem, given that most N.E.W.T. students would have problems with them. What I will do, is explain the theory behind them. Afterwards, you will have the opportunity to try and create a small one herself.” Mary indicated a bunch of muggle toy tables. “Who here knows what a golem is?” Mary asked, “mister Creevey?”

 

“the small creature from Lord of the Rings”, Dennis Creevey replied.

 

“An animated construct”, Demelza Robins couldn’t help saying.

 

“While I suggest you wait until you are given the word”, Mary supposed, “you are essentially correct miss Robins, ten points for Gryffindor. And mister Creevey, what you were referring to is Gollem, which is a purely fictional character.”

 

Mary stepped towards on of the unused tables, “Reformabit Protector.” The table transformed into a wooden, roughly humanoid creature. “I’m not going to move, I’m not going to draw my wand, what I want you to do, is to fire tickling charms at me, just try to hit me.”

 

“Rictusempra”, the Gryffindor third years yelled at Mary. The Golem jumped up and absorbed all the spells.

  
  
  


“That’s what a true golem can do”, Mary explained after having turned the golem back into a table, “the material used will directly affect the effectiveness of the construct. Both material, size and skill will affect the power required to create a golem. It’s relatively easy to make a huge golem out of sand, but a sand golem wouldn’t even stop a single rictusempra, let alone a killing curse. Mister Creevey?”

 

“Are you saying a golem can stop a killing curse?” Dennis Creevey asked.

 

“Not the one I just made”, Mary replied, “but I am able to conjure one which can do exactly that, although I doubt it would be able to withstand more than one. The ones you will be conjuring today won’t even be able to stop a rictusempra curse, let alone an actual harmful curse. But don’t let that stop you from learning the spell. After all, the only difference between different golems in conjuring them, is the amount of power required. I want each of you to take one of these toy tables and try to turn it onto a small golem.” Mary made sure the enchantment and the wand movement were projected on the wall.

 

“Impressive work miss Robins”, Mary replied, “you actually succeeded.”

 

“Wasn’t I supposed to?” Demelza Robins asked.

 

“Truthfully”, Mary admitted, “I didn’t expect any of you to have any success today. Neither of your fellow third years in the other houses has managed to conjure a golem during the first lesson about them. For such an impressive result, I gladly give 50 points to Gryffindor. And I might add that I hope to see you in my N.E.W.T. class in 3 years.”

 

** Ian **

 

“Ellen”, Ian gladly greeted his friend from Hogwarts, “I didn’t know you would be here today, how are you? How is David?” After having finished Hogwarts, Ellen had returned to Belgium where she was now working in the Department of International Cooperation, Ian’s old roommate David had decided to follow Ellen to Belgium.

 

“We are both fine”, Ellen assured Ian, “but how are you? And more importantly, how is Mary? I heard about the attack.”

 

“I’m not sure”, Ian replied, “I fear she is trying to repress the memory.”

 

“I can’t say I blame her”, Ellen supposed, “but I suppose I should be going, I have an appointment with Minister Bones.”

 

“I’ll take you there”, Ian promised.

  
  
  


“Come in as well O’Connor”, Minister Bones said as she saw Ian accompanying Ellen, “you’ll find out why miss Geerts is here anyhow.”

 

“My father has agreed to your request”, Ellen replied, her father was after all still the Belgian Minister of Magic, “we currently have two dozen of our Aurors hidden at our Embassy, along with half a dozen Aurors from the Netherlands and Luxembourg. If either you or your Head Auror gives the signal, they will immediately come to your aid.”

 

“Thank your father for me”, Amelia Bones told Ellen, before dismissing Ian.

 

Ian returned to the Auror Headquarters to inform Head Auror Shacklebolt of the Belgian promise.

  
  
  


“I think I have found a way to break through Tom’s defenses without killing him”, Ian told the other members of the Order at the next Order meeting (there were still horcruxes at large after all), Ian turned to Dumbledore next, “even your most powerful golems wouldn’t be able to stop it. Would you care for a demonstration?”

 

Dumbledore immediately cast his most powerful shield, Ian simply took a small cylinder, pointed his wand at it and yelled, “Depulso!” the cylinder smashed against Dumbledore’s shield. Seconds later, the old wizard fell down.

  
  
  


“Muggle knock-out gas”, Ian explained once he had revived Dumbledore, “you can’t see it, you can’t smell it, you can’t taste it. It is entirely devoid of magic and therefore impossible to see with magesight. All I did, was enchant these cylinders to smack open when coming into contact with any shield charm. Which allows the gas to escape. Yes, there are shields which can stop solid objects, but only a bubblehead enchantment can stop a gas. As no one can perform both spells at once, this cylinders should be able to knock Tom out, allowing us to obliviate his brain out.”

 

“It won’t work”, Dumbledore objected, “there is still a prophecy.”

 

“You know as well as I that the true meaning of a prophecy is never clear”, McGonagall replied, “we can only act as if the prophecy has never been made, as one can only be certain about the true meaning after it has already been fulfilled. If it ever will.”

 

“I think we should use O’Connor’s plan”, Alastor Moody remarked, “and he’s right, even I can’t see the gas.”

 

While Dumbledore still had his doubts, it didn’t stop him from taking a couple of the cylinders.

 

** Mary **

 

The End of Year feast was ongoing, thanks to Malfoy’s arrest, Slytherin had actually managed to hold its own during the quidditch cup (they now had been able to field someone actually able to catch the snitch, and had reached a second place (behind Gryffindor). Ravenclaw completed the podium, only 20 points behind Slytherin.

 

When Dumbledore stood up, some students groaned, fearing that once again, Dumbledore would be handing out last minute points, completely changing the stand in the House Cup. “I’m afraid that there has been an attempt to get through Hogwarts’ wards”, Dumbledore announced, “if it wasn’t for the new wards installed around the Chamber of Secrets, the Death Eaters would have succeeded.” Dumbledore didn’t add that the Death Eaters in question had been spread across the Chamber by the new splinching wards, nor did he explain that they hadn’t even been able to identify any of them thus far.

 

To Snape’s chagrin, the other Heads of Houses had returned all unfairly deducted points, which made sure that even with its excellent quidditch season, Slytherin had the least amount of points for the House Cup. Once again, Gryffindor had won the House Cup, Ravenclaw nearly matched Gryffindor’s score though (having only been beaten due to Gryffindor’s better quidditch season).

 

** Ian **

 

“Fenrir Greyback”, Ian told Shacklebolt, “I believe the last unidentified Death Eater is Fenrir Greyback, we only need a blood sample from mister Lupin to be certain.” As Greyback had no living relatives, the only way to be sure, was to compare certain enzymes in his blood to those in one of his victims.

 

“I have no doubt that Remus will agree to donate a sample”, Shacklebolt replied, “good work O’Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment things are going a bit too good for the good guys (which reminds me, why would anyone want to work with someone who actually calls himself evil? At least Grindelwald was called a Dark Wizard by his enemies and believed to be acting for the Greater Good)
> 
> but where was I: I think I will have a few more attacks happen against Ministry personnel, friends of Potter, relatives of Aurors etc; maybe kill of a major character, I'm not certain yet
> 
> Maybe reducto'ing someone in front of the entire school isn't good for someone's appetite, but Nott did try to use the killing curse
> 
> That I let OC Julie Botende address Myrtle by her full name, the magical people in Congo are a lot more respectful towards ghosts than most Europeans (yes, I just made that up), so yes, she is from Congolese descent (and the same Auror who had contacted Potter somewhere during the previous volume, although I wouldn't be surprised if you missed that)
> 
> I'm not sure who I got it from, but the Blacks having an oven capable of containing fiendfyre is something I borrowed from someone else (it makes for a handy way to dispose of evidence, which explains why the Blacks would have it)
> 
> Neither O'Connor sibling was involved on the attack against the Parkinson family (I won't say the same about their parents though)


	3. 1997 - 1998

**Mary**

 

“I do need to tell you”, a Weasley twin claiming to be Fred remarked, “that the only reason I asked you, was ...”

 

“Because professor McGonagall didn’t want you”, Mary replied, “not that I even remember you asking me George. But I suppose you obliviated me to ensure no one else knows you have a thing for transfiguration teachers.”

 

“It would explain why they did all they could to get into problems at Hogwarts”, Angelina Johnson, who had just arrived, snorted. Mary would be going as Fred’s plus two to Bill and Fleur’s wedding, while Angelina would be going as George’s.

 

“I made sure to bring my beater bat with me”, Mary supposed, “so if you need to get George away from McGonagall, feel free to borrow it.”

  
  
  


While the twins were still discussing how a (bad and completely unbelievable) prank had turned into this, Mary conspiratorially whispered to Angelina, “don’t tell them, but I tagged them, if you look closely, you will see their names floating above them.”

 

“Won’t they notice?” Angelina whispered back, knowing fully well that no tags had been placed on the twins and that Mary knew they were still listening.

 

“Not really, since I had my father help create them, they contain a reverse bloodward”, Mary replied, “no Weasley should be able to see them.”

 

“Security questions”, Mary remembered, “we were supposed to ask them aren’t we?”

 

“You are right”, George happily replied, already thinking of some questions, “I know a good one for you Mary.”

 

Before George had asked whatever question he had thought off, Mary had changed into her falcon form and back again, “I’m pretty sure polyjuice won’t mimic that.”

 

“Damn”, George swore. “You can always ask the question to Angelina instead”, Fred supposed.

 

“If the question is anything like I imagine it to be”, Angelina replied, “then I would like to remind you who taught Ginny the Bat-bogey hex.”

 

“I doubt Ginny told that to many others”, George decided, “let’s assume you are who you seem to be.”

 

Mary approached Fred closer and whispered in his ear, “what did we do in the shower yesterday?”

 

“George! How dare you impersonate me in front of a girl!” Fred suddenly yelled at his twin. “As if you wouldn’t!” George yelled back. They bickered on for a few minutes before Fred did give the correct reply, indicating that he probably hadn’t been impersonated by George the day before, while under the shower.

 

“I don’t think anyone could impersonate George and fool Fred”, Angelina supposed.

 

They grabbed a portkey, which soon activated, transporting them to the Burrows.

  
  
  


Outside the house, a huge tent had been erected. As the odds of Death Eaters trying to attack the wedding were quite high, several Aurors and hitwizards had been discreetly placed around the property.

 

Bill Weasley approached them, “Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Mary O’Connor. Welcome to the Burrows.”

 

“just Mary is more than enough”, Mary replied. “The same goes for me”, Angelina Johnson added, before George could decide to call her Mary as well, she added, “Angelina that is.”

 

When Bill had left them once again to greet other guests, Fred and Mary took their leave of Angelina and George.

 

**Ian**

 

“The Ministry is under attack”, was delivered by patronus.

 

“Go”, Ian told Tonks, “I have some friends near here, who will make sure the wedding isn’t disturbed.”

 

Tonks and most of the other Aurors chose not to ask who these friends were (as they were probably not Ministry sanctioned), but disapparated towards the Ministry.

 

“Are these friends the same ones who attacked the Parkinsons?” Fiona asked, having chosen to remain behind.

 

“I didn’t ask them”, Ian replied, “plausible deniability and all.”

 

“So they are”, Fiona decided, “I guess that means they are capable. I suggest you call them in.

 

After Ian had send off his patronus to the IRW members nearby, it didn’t take long for them to arrive. “Sorry about disguises”, one of them addressed Fiona (they were all looking suspiciously similar to Lucius Malfoy), “but this way, you can with certainty tell everyone you have no idea what we look like.”

 

“You’d be surprised at the amount of hair the late mr Malfoy left behind as he walked about”, Ian remarked, “it might even cause some hesitation among the Death Eaters should they attack here.”

  
  
  


Ian and Fiona approached the tent, where they discreetly approached Kingsley Shacklebolt. “We just received word that the Ministry is under attack”, Ian told him, “most of the Aurors have left to help defend it.

 

“There are a few dozen wizards or witches polyjuiced to look like  Lucius Malfoy who have taken over the watch though”, Fiona decided to add.

 

Clearly knowing which group the Malfoy lookalikes were part of, Kingsley decided they could handle security.  Kingsley quickly gathered the Aurors among the guests, who left towards the Ministry. Alastor Moody left as well. After having greeted Mary, Ian and Fiona left the tent once again.

  
  
  


“Slainte”, Ian told Fiona as he lifted his vial of polyjuice potion. “Cheers”, Fiona reciprocated hoisting her own. Both drunk a portion of the vile potion. Soon enough, two more Malfoy lookalikes joined the guards outside.

  
  
  


“Dementors”, one of the wizards (or witches, polyjuice made that hard to see) yelled. “Expecto Patronum!” quickly resounded around the perimeter. Ian’s fox and several other silvery animals engaged the dementors. Effectively keeping them off the perimeter.

 

“Fiona”, Ian addressed his girlfriend (or at least he was pretty sure the Lucius in question was normally Fiona), “can you send your patronus to go and get Dumbledore and any other adult on the property who can cast a patronus? Do warn whoever comes that we’re under polyjuice.”

 

“I’m Fiona”, another Lucius replied, “but I’ll do it.” Her silvery sparrow flew off towards the party tent.

 

Minutes later, several other patronuses (none more powerful than Dumbledore’s phoenix, although Bill’s niffler and Fleur’s patronus looking rather like a veela’s avian form came close, with the wedding ceremony complete, they had an all new happy memory after all).

  
  
  


Unfortunately, the dementors were soon joined by actual Death Eaters (Voldemort had clearly been recruiting), Some of the Lucius’s immediately started casting anti-apparition wards, others began launching reducto’s, banishers and various other curses at the Death Eaters.

 

While most of the partyguests kept up their patronuses, some, such as Dumbledore and McGonagall joined the fight against the Death Eaters. Several golems were soon conjured by both transfiguration masters, who started guarding the others against the Death Eaters’ spells.

 

“Depulso!” Ian suddenly yelled, launching a cylinder containing knockout gas at one of the more powerful Death Eaters. Unfortunately, the others managed to cast bubblehead charms , but at least one of them was now unconscious. Ian ran towards the knocked out Death Eater and cast a point blank, “obliviate!”.

 

This clearly infuriated one of the other Death Eaters, who began launching curse after curse in Ian’s general direction. “Reducto! Diffindo! Depulso! Accio corpse!” Ian countered. The Death Eater managed to deflect all attacks, dodging when possible, shielding when not. “Screw this”, Ian swore, “Oculus Erite!” The spell ripped through the Death Eater’s shield as if it wasn’t there and an eye was ripped out of its socket. The shock was sufficient to allow Ian’s next Diffindo to cut the Death Eater’s head cleanly off.

 

The remaining Death Eaters surrendered. After removing both his obliviated victim’s as the one whose head had been cut off his mask, Ian knew why the later one had been so angry after he had obliviated the other one. Alecto Carrow had known that her brother Amycus, simply wasn’t there anymore (given that a point blank obliviate was incurable).

  
  
  


“What kind of spell was that?” Fiona asked Ian after a while, being pretty sure he had been the one to obliviate Amycus and kill Alecto. At this time, their polyjuice had worked out and the IRW members had left.

 

“Technically it’s a healing spell”, Ian replied, “I believe the healers had used it to remove Alastor Moody’s damaged eye before they could give him his prosthetic eye. It’s also one of the few spells that isn’t stopped by a shield. I couldn’t think of any other way to distract her sufficiently for my cutter to get through her defenses.”

  
  
  


Kingsley Shacklebolt’s lynx arrived several hours later, informing them that the Ministry had prevailed. Many had fallen though. “Voldemort tried to free the captives in the Auror Holding Cells”, Kingsley’s voice explained through the patronus, “Severus Snape turned on them and managed to defeat them, at the cost of his own life.” While no one really liked him, it was undoubtedly true that he had most certainly redeemed himself in his valiant last stand. It seemed as if the curse had taken another victim.

 

**Mary**

 

“As was the case during the previous year”, Dumbledore explained, “Mary O’Connor will be acting as Assistant Professor in Transfiguration. She will be teaching the 3th and 6th year. Additionally, Hogwarts bids welcome to our new Defense Teacher, professor Weasley.” Bill Weasley accepted the applause (mostly from Gryffindors, but you couldn’t have everything). Dumbledore saw no need to explain that beside his teaching duties, Bill Weasley would also be trying to break the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. “Professor Slughorn will be taking the position as Head of Slytherin House”, Dumbledore finished.

 

When the meal had begun, Mary leaned towards Bill (not that difficult, as they sat next to each other). “Did you also get the talk about not turning a blind eye when you see students using banned Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes products?” Mary asked him (Mary was probably told so because she was at the moment in a relationship with Fred Weasley).

 

“I guess they thought a former head boy wouldn’t need it”, Bill supposed.

 

“That’s true, you were head boy”, Mary hadn’t thought of that, “I on the other hand, was the one who told the twins how to get into Ravenclaw Tower. I mean, it’s not as if they could have gotten into my dorm, unless they would take a broom that is.”

 

“Why in Merlin’s name would you tell my brothers how to get into Ravenclaw Tower?”

 

“I needed there help for a prank”, Mary replied.

  
  
  


The first Saturday after start of term, Mary started Padma’s animagery lessons once again. At the moment, Padma could change herself completely in her owl form, she still had some problems changing back though. “We might try the method I used to learn changing back”, Mary supposed.

 

“What method?” Padma asked, not entirely trusting Mary’s grin.

 

“I spend most of my summer in falcon form”, Mary replied, “basically, I was told that if I really wanted to change back, I would have to do it myself. Do you still need to do some homework by next week?”

 

“I almost finished”, Padma answered.

 

“Excellent”, Mary decided, “after dinner, I’ll come to Ravenclaw Tower, you’ll change into your owl form and if you don’t manage to turn back in time for breakfast at Monday, I’ll make sure to change you back. Just fly to my office.”

 

The rest of the lesson, Mary had Padma flying around (she changed in her falcon form to fly alongside her student though). After half an hour of extensive flying around, Harry Potter and his Gryffindor quidditch team arrived at the pit.

 

“You know what”, Mary told Padma after she had changed back into human form herself, “if you manage to change back on your own right now, I might let you off for the weekend.”

 

Unfortunately for Padma, she didn’t succeed, forcing Mary to force the change.

 

“I’ll see you after dinner”, Mary took her leave. After which both Ravenclaw and former Ravenclaw left the quidditch field, allowing the Gryffindors to train in peace.

 

**Ian**

 

After Voldemort’s last attempt to take over the Ministry, he had begun a systematic campaign of attacking the parents of muggleborns. The one upside of all this, was that with most of his followers killed, obliviated or captured, the Aurors did manage to save most of them (partially due to a donation of emergency portkeys by several European Ministries). Several of the families in Ireland had actually been given sanctuary in the O’Connor mansion, which had its own fidelius protected shelter.

 

During the Cold War, Ian’s grandfather had hired several muggle workers to build a bomb shelter capable of withstanding about anything the muggles could throw at it (after having heard about Nagasaki Academy of Magic, which had been destroyed by a muggle weapon, which devastated the city next to it as well). Afterwards, he had added several wards, enlarged the interior and placed the whole thing under a fidelius, after his death, the fidelius had been dismantled and recast with Ian’s father as secret keeper.

 

“Are you sure your family won’t get into danger like that?” Fiona asked, after having heard of the amount of muggles currently being housed at the O’Connor mansion.

 

“There are few places with better wards than our house”, Ian replied, “we even have a separate structure on our grounds, hidden under a Fidelius charm.” Due to not being the secret keeper, he couldn’t tell what structure nor where on the grounds. “And you mustn’t forget that we have several wizards and witches on our side”, Ian added.

 

“I can believe that about your wards”, Fiona agreed, the O’Connors had after all been in the business of warding for generations. No, that didn’t mean they were automatically better at it, it simply meant they had access to better spells and ward schemes.

 

**Mary**

 

“I’m pretty sure I have discovered how Voldemort was able to curse the Defense position”, Bill explained during the staff meeting, “he has managed to supervene the protections on the staff and students at Hogwarts, by using a relic of each Founder to instigate his curse.”

 

“But he has never had the sword of Gryffindor”, McGonagall remarked, “nor could he, only a Gryffindor could pull it out of the hat.”

 

“Which is why I approached the Grey Lady, who was after all Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter”, Bill replied, “it took a while, but she eventually told me that Gryffindor also had a goblin made helmet. I also found out that she had been duped into revealing the location of her mother’s diadem to Voldemort.”

 

“So if we destroy these two horcruxes”, Dumbledore assumed, “we can destroy the curses.”

 

“It seems likely”, Bill continued, “which is the next good thing I found out, I managed to triangulate the position of these two relics. One of them is hidden somewhere at Hogwarts, the location is unplottable unfortunately. The other is at Gringotts.”

 

“Unplottable?” Mary asked, “isn’t the Room of Requirements unplottable?”

 

“It is”, Dumbledore confirmed, “good thinking O’Connor.”

  
  
  


The Staff meeting ended somewhat later (they also had actual Hogwarts business to discuss after all), the professors Weasley, Dumbledore and O’Connor immediately headed towards the Room of Requirements.

 

“Dobby”, Dumbledore said after having noticed the Room was in use. Dobby appeared. “Dobby”, Dumbledore addressed the elf, “can you enter the Room of Requirements and tell the students inside that I require the room for a while.”

 

Ten minutes later, several students came out of the Room(some still with wet hair, they had clearly used the Room as an indoor pool). As soon as the students had left, Mary began walking in front of the exit, “I need a place to hide my horcrux, I need a place to hide my horcrux, I need a place to hide my horcrux.” A door opened.

 

“That almost seemed too easy”, Bill feared, “I suggest to draw your wands.”

 

Following Bill’s suggestion, Mary and Dumbledore drew their wands. “How in Myrrdin’s name are we ever going to find it down here?” Mary asked.

 

“We’ll use these”, Bill replied as he handed out two small tennis balls, “I enchanted these to become warmer when we get closer to one of the curse cornerstones.”

 

Holding her detector securely in her right hand, Mary’s left hand kept her wand ready for use. About fifteen minutes later, Dumbledore’s voice could be heard, “I have it!”

 

Bill and Mary ran towards the headmaster, Bill packed the diadem in warded bag and they left the Room of Requirements. “How do we destroy this?” Mary did ask.

 

“Godric’s sword should do the trick”, Dumbledore replied, “it has absorbed the basilisk venom after all.” The sword proved adequate for their purpose.

  
  
  


Dumbledore later sent Fawkes to Gringotts bearing a letter warning the goblins about the dangers of holding a horcrux in their vaults, Fawkes also brought the tennis balls with him. A few days later, a letter from Gringotts informed Dumbledore that the cursed helmet had been destroyed (dragonfire managed to do the trick as well).

  
  
  


“What kind of spell did you want to know?” Mary asked, hoping that she had heard it wrong.

 

“One to change a cat in a Crumple Horned Snorkack”, Luna Lovegood replied, “I heard it should be quite difficult.”

 

“I’m afraid that I have no idea about the spell required”, Mary replied, “but if you manage to get me an accurate photo of the creature, I might be able to create the spell.”

 

“I’ll be sure to send you photos when we find one”, Luna promised, “or maybe my animagus form will be one.” As the previous year, all students with an Outstanding Transfiguration O.W.L. (who also took the N.E.W.T. class) had been offered to learn animagery. This year, only Luna qualified. Technically any animagus was allowed to teach it, but at Hogwarts it was only taught under these circumstances.

 

“I fear that it will probably be a hare”, Mary replied, “if you even have an animagus form. I can’t say for certain it’s a rule, but I have never met an animagus, whose patronus doesn’t match his animal form.”

 

“I suppose they would be nice as well”, Luna admitted.

  
  
  


Seconds after, an alarm went off. “Hogwarts is under attack”, Dumbledore announced, “prefects, lead your students to the common rooms.”

 

The students in Mary’s N.E.W.T. class didn’t seem to agree. “I’m not hiding”, Ginny Weasley insisted, “if Hogwarts is under attack, I want to help defend it.”

 

Most of the other students in the class soon echoed those remarks.

 

“Stay together”, Mary gave in, “don’t bother with shield spells, they won’t stop the killing curse anyhow.”

  
  
  


It soon became clear that most of the students had ignored Dumbledore’s order. Only Slytherin House had mostly gone to its common room, the most radical blood purists having been either killed or captured, made sure that while most of them wouldn’t be inclined to fight against Voldemort, none of them would fight for him either.

 

If Voldemort wanted a fight, Hogwarts would most certainly answer

 

**Ian**

 

“Hogwarts is under attack!” Head Auror Shacklebolt announced, “O’Connor, Tonks, take a squad of hitwizards and apparate to the Hog’s Head.” The old pub was currently being used as a beachhead, by the Aurors. “Once there”, Shacklebolt continued, “ward the place and make sure we can hold it. Lethal force is allowed.”

 

While Shacklebolt continued handing out orders, Ian and Tonks rushed away, once their squad had been assembled, they all apparated to the Hog’s Head.

  
  
  


“Spread out”, Tonks ordered, “lethal force is authorized.”

 

The Hitwizards and Tonks took up positions at the various windows, blasting away at the Death Eaters and various dark creatures assembled in the streets. Ian, in the meantime, began layering various wards around the pub. None of them would really hold on the long term, but while people were defending, they should have to suffice.

  
  
  


With the Hog’s Head defended, the majority of the Auror and Hitwizard Corpses began apparating in. After Shacklebolt himself had arrived, they moved out.

 

Hogsmeade was soon filled with the green light of killing curses on the one side and a mass of blasting curses, reductors, cutters and various others. For a while, both forces seemed evenly matched, but eventually, the trained precision by the Aurors and Hitwizards began turning the tide.

 

“O’Connor”, Shacklebolt found Ian, “you know the secret passages into Hogwarts?”

 

“I know the one in the basement of Honeydukes”, Ian replied, “why in Merlin’s name hasn’t it been closed.”

 

“It has”, Shacklebolt replied, “you’ll need to blast through, take two dozen hitwizards and use them to help defend Hogwarts. We’ll attack the enemy from the rear.”

 

“At once sir”, Ian replied as he rushed off.

 

**Mary**

 

“They’re inside”, Colin Creevey yelled as he ran away, clearly having decided to hide in his common room after all.

 

After having thanked Colin for the information, Mary reacted, “I need all the tables from inside that classroom brought here, afterwards, we are going to create a massive construct with which to attack the Death Eaters.”

  
  
  


Once the tables and chairs had been layered outside, Mary had the students (her N.E.W.T. class had been joined by various other students by this time) transfigure them all into golems. Afterwards, Mary transformed the individual golems into one massive construct.

 

“I’ll hold the golem”, Mary insisted, “everyone else has my permission to use whatever curse they deem appropriate on Death Eaters. Let’s go.”

 

**Ian**

 

“These children need our help”, Ian ordered, before slamming his first Reducto at one of the Death Eaters.

 

Curses kept flying, while a giant engaged in combat with a massive wooden construct. “Reducto”, Ian yelled, “Sectumsempra! Depulso! Reducto!” Launching spell after spell, students, hitwizards and auror managed to drive out the Death Eaters, right at Kingsley’s approaching forces.

 

It was only after Voldemort himself had been hit by various reductors, the occasional obliviate, and even some muggle machineguns (hitwizards used whatever works, the limited number of purebloods among their ranks, made sure that anti-muggle prejudices weren’t that prevalent in the Hitwizard Corps), that the Death Eaters and their allies started surrendering.

  
  
  
While Dumbledore would remain insisting that Voldemort would be back, the fact that the Dark Marks on his Death Eaters had disappeared (combined with the fact that all his Horcruxes had been destroyed, Nagini had actually been killed by one of Voldemort’s giants accidentally stepping on it). As far as most people were concerned, Voldemort’s death simply proved that the prophecy had already been fulfilled when Voldemort first failed to kill baby Harry. 


	4. Epilogue

**Mary**

Deputy Headmistress and Head of Ravenclaw House, professor Mary Weasley née O’Connor was pleased to be able to oversee the sorting ceremony for the first time. Especially now her twin nieces would be attending. Their older brother, Padraig (or Patrick) had become a Slytherin student two years earlier.

 

“O’Connor Deirdre”, Mary came across the first of her two nieces.

 

The girl stepped forward and was soon sorted into Ravenclaw

 

“O’Connor Phaedre”, Mary announced next, Phaedre became a Gryffindor.

 

Pleased to have at least one of her nieces in her House, Mary continued with the Sorting Ceremony. Eventually, Headmaster Flitwick took the stand (professor Dumbledore had passed away nearly fifteen years earlier, professor McGonagall had stepped down last year)

 

**Ian**

 

While he had been disappointed at first, Ian was by now more than happy to let Harry Potter have the Head Auror position (Ian and Harry had been the two leading candidates), his deputy position already provided more than enough work after all.

 

Life as it was, was perfect as far as Ian was concerned, he had a beautiful and brilliant wife/partner, three children. What more could he ever want?

**Author's Note:**

> as Umbridge has been removed from Hogwarts in this AU, the Twins finish their 7th year (which is why I had Mary invest money in their shop, otherwise it wouldn't be up and running soon enough)
> 
> I personally find Amelia Bones a much better choice as minister than Scrimgeour, hence Minister Bones
> 
> Should anyone have problems with the aurors being much better duellers than the Death Eaters; it makes sense that those trained in combat are better in it than those who never even attack anyone unless they grossly outnumber them
> 
> Should anyone notice that Fiona Dragonheart (OC) has a different training officer at the end than she had in the beginning, I just noticed that myself :p let's say she has been reassigned as well
> 
> With Umbridge out of the picture, Potter could go to McGonagall when he saw the vision of Sirius Black being tortured. This allowed a strike team of Aurors to impersonate Potter and the DA (the other aurors followed using disillusionment charms)
> 
> Last but not least, Voldemort might be powerful, but even he can't take on half the auror corps and win


End file.
